The Heartless Diva
by Nevermore Ravyn
Summary: Once again, I bring a story of the beautiful couple; Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku. Strictly Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku. And the rest of the Vocaloid family. And maybe a few others, like Luka's staff. As the other two stories I have written. This story is rated M. Viewer Discretion Advised.
1. That Diva Is A Bitch!

Miku awoke early in the morning, school was about to start, "SHIT! I am late!" Miku screamed, she ran towards the bathroom, and took a quick shower, and then brushed her teeth, "_Shit shit shit._" Miku thought, as she hurriedly threw on her uniform, being in Prep School, sucked, especially the teachers were ever so strict. Miku now ran down the stairs, and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, "Sorry...Late...Love you." Miku ran out the door,

"And yet this could have all been avoided if she wasn't up all night, yapping her jaws off with Rin on the phone. Ugh. Teenagers." Miku's mother mustered as she shut the front door for her daughter,

Miku had bolted down the street, "I got three minutes..." Miku sighed in relief, "I need to set my clock on time." Miku thought as she continued to run. Once at the school, she banged the doors open, "I AM HERE!" Miku screamed, her eyes widened as she saw the beautiful pink haired female, their eyes connected. She knew who Megurine Luka was. First off, she is only seventeen, a year older than herself. She was also an actress, singer, and model. She had everything going for her. So, why was she here at Miku's school? Miku looked towards the female, who was now having a strand of hair dangling in a male's hands. He had purple hair, and he went by Gakupo. Miku had the biggest crush on Luka. In fact some days, she was caught day dreaming about her.

Luka looked towards the female in the corner of her eyes, "Pitiful." Luka mustered beneath her breath,

"What's pitiful?" Gakupo asked,

"The fact that teal haired freak just barges in the school, like she owns it. Who cares that she is here? I don't." Luka stated coldly, she flipped her beautiful pink hair, and took Gakupo's hand into her own, "Walk me to class, babe." Luka smirked, as she walked away from Miku and her estranged way, "Now, tell me. Are you going to pick me up after my class?" Luka asked sweetly,

"Of course, babe. You really think I am just going to up and ditch you?" Gakupo asked, "I love you." He stated with a smile, and softly kissed Luka,

"Mm, love you too." Luka whispered against his lips, then walked into class. And much to her dismay, she had that freaky teal haired girl in her class, "Lovely." Luka thought, as she sighed,

"Alright class, as you may see, we have a new student. Megurine Luka. So make her feel welcomed. Luka please take a seat next to Hatsune Miku." Mrs. Takamura stated,

"And..." Luka sighed, as she saw Miku sit down, Luka sat down next to Miku, "I am guessing you are Miku? The freak that just barged into the school, owning the place. Well..Just grand and dandy shit. Huh..." Luka sighed, as she rolled her eyes towards the female. She leaned in her seat, and listened to the teacher go on and on. "Blah blah. Can't you teach something more fun? Like, I don't anything but these boring math problems. Because N equals thirty-four. And Y equals forty-five. I mean damn, this shit is already boring the hell out of me. What grade am I in? Eighth? This is baby stuff." Luka stated with attitude,

"Megurine Luka, another outburst like that you will walk yourself to the Headmistress." Mrs. Takamura stated,

"Oh, I am shaking in my precious blue shoes." Luka chuckled,

"That's it! Go to the Headmistress!" Takamura demanded,

"Good, I rather be there then next to freaky chicka." Luka winked towards Miku, then walked out of the class, Luka skipped merely through the hallways, then knocked on the door of the Headmistress's office,

"Come in. Come in." Ms. Nakahashi stated, "Oh, Megurine Luka." She stated, "What brings you here, on your first day?" She asked,

"Well, I got bored during Math class. I got snippy with the teacher. And that teal haired freak...Miku, is it? She was staring at me the entire time. Kind of creepy stuff. So, can I transfer to a class that is more up my alley?" Luka asked,

"Well...There is Physics. But..." Nakahashi was cut off,

"Perfect." Luka stood, "I will start that class tomorrow." Luka stated as she turned on her heel, but was stopped,

"I don't know who you fucking think you are. But that sort of attitude is not fucking tolerated here. You either get straight, Luka. Or you can take your attitude ass out of my school. You might be an actress, a singer, and model. But you can't act your way out of this bullshit you are pulling. Nor can you sing your precious voice away, because I will act rather immature, and plug my damn ears. And don't think for one damn second, your 'beautiful' features will you get out of this." Nakahashi was pissed, and she even put quote marks around beautiful, "I will be blunt with you. I hate your Diva attitude. You want to be a Diva, then you do it out of this school. But here you act like a damn decent human being. Now, get the hell out of my office." Nakahashi stated, and watched the Diva leave, "Bitch." Nakahashi stated, then got back to her paper work.

"Damn...I have never gotten treated that way." Luka thought, but then shrugged. She looked at the clock, she knew she needed to go back to the classroom, and in which she did. She sat down next to Miku, quietly, and didn't mum another word. Luka happened to look over towards Miku, in whom she made cry. Luka smirked, then signed a piece of paper, and handed the paper to the crying girl, "Here a precious autograph." Luka pretended to act sweet and innocent, and damn did she fail.

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

Luka was at her club with Gakupo, "GOD! My teachers and the fucking headmistress are nothing but bitches and pricks!" Luka screamed over the music, she now had her back against Gakupo as they now began to dirty dance, "I am sick of it." Luka snarled, and soon her arm was wrapped around Gakupo's neck,

"Oh, come on babe. It was your first day. Chill." Gakupo stated, "Besides if all fails, you can always transfer schools." Gakupo stated,

"My parents would kill me..." Luka sighed, "I guess I will have to get over it, huh?" Luka asked, as she sighed heavily. Luka pulled away and walked to the VIP area, she watched Gakupo walk with her. She now leaned up against him, "Seventeen and I own a fucking club. Who would of guessed that I would be this rich..." Luka smirked, "My parents, are sooooo chill with me. Its sad. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want." Luka stated, she then looked across the dance floor, she sighed softly, "When can we ditch this shitty place?" Luka asked,

"Its your club, and you are calling it shitty?" Gakupo asked,

"Uh, yeah. I need to remodel this beast." Luka sighed, as she looked over and saw Gakupo texting his mother, "Your mom wants you to go home, huh?" Luka asked,

"Yeah, sorry babe. See ya at school tomorrow. Love you." Gakupo stated, as he kissed Luka's forehead softly, then left Luka before she could return the 'Love you',

Luka looked towards her phone and saw a text from Masamuto,

_To Luka:  
__From The Boss:_

_"__Luka, can you come in after school?_"  


_To The Boss  
__From Luka:_  


"_When? Right after?_"

_To Luka  
__From The Boss:_  


"_Yes. I need you to start singing for a new album. And we need to take photos of you for a photo shoot. So, can you come in? Or are you busy tomorrow?_"

_To The Boss  
__From Luka:_  


"_I got no life, so no plans. I will see you after school._"

Luka sighed, as she leaned into the seat, then looked across the dance floor, and saw some rather hot girls dancing. Luka was a secret lesbian. But she didn't want to lose the security Gakupo gave her, plus coming out, would sooo ruin her image. And how could she allow that?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku was face down in her pillow, her mascara was now staining the pillow,

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Miku's mother asked, as she now was rubbing her daughter's back,

"L..Luka-sama is now..." Miku was cut off,

"Megurine Luka?" Akemi asked,

"Yeah..And I thought she was cool. But she is a royal bitch! She treats people like they are less than her! And she treats people like they her loyal servants!" Miku sighed, "And she called me a freak..." Miku whispered,

"Aw, Miku, honey. That is what Divas do. They treat others like dirt. Maybe you just need to let her get to know you. Because I don't know anyone that wouldn't love you. Miku, you are very precious." Akemi smiled, then she heard the phone ring, she answered the phone that was in Miku's room, "Here. Its a person I do not recognize their voice. I mean...If its Rin, she has a pretty bad cold. I will let you talk to her." Akemi handed Miku the phone, then stood, "Miku, do not stay on the phone until an ungodly hour." Akemi stated before leaving the bedroom,

"Hello..." Miku choked on her words,

"_Is this Hatsune Miku?_" The mysterious female asked,

"Yes...This is she. Who am I speaking too?" Miku asked,

"_Ah, no names. How are you?_" The female asked,

"Uh...Goo...Well...Not good. This bitch called me a freak. All because I barged into the school. Usually people laugh, and she was up right rude. She is nothing but an uptight bitch!" Miku exclaimed, "Wait...Why am I even talking to you? I don't even know who you are..." Miku whispered,

"_I go to your school. And I agree. She is a bitch. Divas are like that._" The female stated,

"Wait...How did you know it was Luka?" Miku asked,

"_I was there, silly._" The female replied, "_I watched the whole thing unfold, and even listened how she treated you. I really thought that was fucked up. Why would someone go to the lengths to make someone hurt that bad? Did_..._She make you cry?_" The female asked,

"Yeah...I went into the bathroom, and Rin was nice enough to help me with my make-up..." Miku whispered,

"_Rin_..._Kagamine, right?_" The female asked, "_She has a twin named_..._Shit_..._What is it._.." The female stuttered trying to remember,

"Len." Miku whispered,

"Right, Len." The female smiled behind the phone, "_I am sorry, I called you so late, Miku. I wanted to make sure that you were okay._" The female whispered into the phone, "_I hate bullies, and that Diva bitch is a bully. I should give her a taste of her own medicine._" The female stated,

"Right. She would have a fucking lawsuit on her ass, you would be wheat grass." Miku sighed, "Why is...It that I always fail at finding new friends..." Miku asked,

"_What do you mean?_" The mysterious female asked,

"Every time. The only friends I have is Rin and Len. And they are the only ones that care about me. When they are not at school. I am stuck sitting by myself...And wondering what the hell I am doing..." Miku sniffled into the phone,

"_Aw. Don't cry. I am sure that anyone would love to be your friend. You just got to be more open. You seem like a sweet girl._" The female whispered, "_Wow_..._We have been talking for two hours. I am going to let you go to bed. See you tomorrow at school._" The female whispered, "_Sweet dreams, Miku-chan._" The female then hung up the phone,

Miku sighed, "Who in the hell was that?" Miku asked, as she hung up the phone onto the charger, and looked at the clock, "So much for not going to bed at an ungodly hour..." Miku mustered then pulled the covers over her small frame and went to sleep,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka was now looking at the phone, "Wow...I do act like a bitch." Luka then shrugged, as she walked to her bed. She slowly removed her garments leaving her in just her bra and black laced panties. She curled up beneath the covers, "_I don't care what people think of me. Its their opinion, and I think I am a sweetheart._" Luka thought before falling asleep, and instead of dreaming of Gakupo. She for the first time, had a dream of a girl...Miku.


	2. Selfishness

Luka stretched, as she slowly slid out of her bed. She made her way down the stairs. She saw the chef cooking her something for breakfast, "Claude, do you ever get bored with this job?" Luka asked,

"No. I get to work with the best Diva ever." Claude smiled, "How are you this morning, Ms. Luka?" He asked, as he put a plate in front of Luka. He made Luka's favorite,

"Peachy. I guess. I didn't get any sleep last night." Luka yawned, "Where are my parents?" Luka asked, as she took a bite of her food,

"They flew over to England this morning, sorry kiddo." Claude sighed, "That girl has no parents. They are either are gone all the time. And when they are around, they are complete assholes to her. And show no love or affection. The only family she has, is us." Claude thought, "How is your breakfast?" He asked,

"You always know how to make the tuna just perfect, and eggs. Oh, just amazing." Luka smiled, once she was done eating, she hopped from the bar stool, "Say Claude...Do you think I am a bitch?" Luka asked,

"No, ma'am." He replied, and smiled towards her when she smiled, "Have a good day at school, Ms. Luka." Claude stated as he watched her head towards the stairs,

Luka went up the stairs, and got ready. "Another day in teenager hell." Luka sighed, she felt the phone vibrate, "Finally something to light up my morning." Luka mustered, she saw a text from Gakupo,

_From Gakupo_  
_To Luka:_

"_Hey baby! I wanted to say good morning, and apologize for last night. My mom was crying, dad left her once again. So, I hope you can forgive me._"

_To Gakupo_  
_From Luka:_

"_Baby, its okay. I understand. Parents suck eggs. Your mother, is an exception. She is a fucking sweetheart. And I love her. Gakupo, are you still picking me up for school? I rather not ride in a limo. And do you think we will see the freak staring at us?_"

_To Luka_  
_From Gakupo:_

"_Now was that very nice? Lol. Anyway, yes, I will be picking you up. I am getting in my car now. And yeah, we will see her. And she will watch us. Everyone envies us anyway. Why? Because we are stars, and they aren't. Oh! I heard Masumoto is begging you to start a new album and a photo shoot. That sucks, babe. I thought we could go out tonight._"

_To Gakupo_  
_From Luka:_

"_You heard correctly. I swear by the age of eighteen, I am going to have grey hair. Fuck the pink, and in with the grey. If I get grey hair, promise me you will stay with me. Because it would suck if you left me because of my hair going towards the grey side._"

_To Luka_  
_From Gakupo:_

"_LMAO xD! That made me laugh. And of course I will stick by you, even when you get wrinkles. I love you. See ya in a bit._"

Luka chuckled, "_Good, I got him to laugh._" She thought as she slowly stood, Luka was stunning as usual. "I should have never called freak last night." Luka sighed as she made her way down the stairs, she smiled, "Thank you for breakfast Claude, and lunch." Luka stated and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then opened the door to see her man, "Always on time." She leaned upward and kissed him softly, "Oh, and I love you too." Luka stated, as she took his hand into her own. They walked to his car, and of course Gakupo let Luka in the car, then shut the door. And soon they were on their way to school.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku was at school, this morning she was early. Miku walked to Rin's locker and looked at her, "Some random chick called me last night." Miku mustered, "My mom thought it was you."

Rin looked towards Miku, "That is really odd. Did she leave a name?" Rin asked, "You got caller ID, don't you?" Rin asked,

"I didn't get her name, and she called restricted. It was really weird, her and I have something in common. We both hate Luka." Miku sighed, "I used to have this huge crush on her. I either wished I could be her or be with her. I was jealous of Gakupo, because I wanted to be him, to be with Luka." Miku mustered, "That feeling is gone." Miku whispered, "Oh, speak of the devil..."

Rin sighed, "Look, Luka is a Diva, all Divas act like their shit don't stink. But deep down they are human like all of us. She is after all human." Rin stated, "So, she can be a biotch." Rin giggled to her statement,

Luka walked passed the blonde haired girl, and the teal haired girl, "Oh, look its the freak." Luka smirked,

"Oh, look its the bitch." Miku spat back, she was now slammed against Rin's locker,

"What did you call me?!" Luka asked, as she was now glaring at the female, "I would watch your tongue when you see me. Because lets face it. I am rich, and you are pathetic, with what are those? Hand me downs?" Luka asked as she moved away from Miku, "Don't fuck with me. I could ruin you, here." Luka flipped her hair and walked away,

"Miku are you okay?!" Rin asked, as she looked towards Miku, she knelt down, "Miku..."

"Why is she such a bitch?!" Miku asked loudly, enough for Luka to look at her, "Yeah, walk away! No wonder you are a spoiled brat! You get everything you want! Unlike us, we love what we get, because we work for it! Go eat off your damn silver platter, and have everyone kiss your ass. Because I sure as hell won't! You are not even worth these words, you stuck up bitch!" Miku screamed, everyone just turned and looked at her, Miku shrugged, and dusted herself off. Then walked towards her class, brushing Luka on the way to her class, as Miku walked into her classroom, she saw Luka following her, "I thought she wasn't in this class anymore?" Miku asked Takamura,

"Unfortunately, we are stuck with her and her stuck up ass attitude, because Physics was full." Takamura murmured, she saw the Diva walk into the classroom, she immediately cringed to the sight of her, "Alright class, we will be pairing up. Because this assignment calls for it. I don't know why I am stuck with the weirdest stuff. But if everyone would pair up." Takamura looked towards Luka, who had no one, the class was uneven, "Luk..." She was cut off,

"I work better alone. After all, I have the crown on my head, that says Queen Bitch, right?" Luka stated as she looked towards the teacher in the corner of her eyes, "And I am used to being alone. Pity." Luka shrugged, as she grabbed her Math book, "I will be leaving now. I don't want to let my bitchiness spread through the class." Luka smirked, as she was about to walk out, the teacher grabbed her wrist,

"I am sorry, Megurine Luka, class isn't over." Takamura stated, "Now go sit back down." She heard a sigh from the Diva, "_Doesn't she have parents?_" Takamura asked in her thoughts, as she now gave the class their assignment that they have to work on together, her eyes stayed on Luka for a few moments, she wasn't doing anything, she was sitting there looking out the window.

Luka sighed, "_When did I get like this? Being a bitch is the only way I know to keep people out. And I will keep it that way. I will stay a sweetheart to those who I care most for. Everyone else can suck an egg._" Luka thought then heard the bell, she immediately stood and was about to walk out,

"I..I can be...Her..." Miku looked towards Luka,

"You wouldn't want to work with a bitch, now would you, freak?" Luka asked,

"I was trying to be fucking nice! You are so cold hearted! You are such a...You know what! Its you who is the freak! Not me! Its you! You are so fucked up in the head! You are a bitch. You treat everyone like they are your slaves, and they have to bow as you walk past them! How is that fair to us?! We are stuck with you! And you are stuck with us! So, get the fuck over yourself, and be a decent human being! God, I can't believe I was going to let my 'freaky' self try and help you the assignment. Go to hell, Luka-sama." Miku pushed Luka out of the way, and walked out of the class, and didn't even look back,

Luka saw Gakupo, "Can he be my partner?" Luka asked,

"I am sorry, Luka. But he isn't in this class. So, we can't be. You will have to do the assignment either by yourself or your parents." Takamura stated,

"I guess by myself." Luka stated, then walked out hand in hand with Gakupo. "Ugh...This school is like hell." Luka leaned up against Gakupo,

"Yeah, I agree. People are asking for my autograph, and begging me to get your autograph, and asking if they will be able to get a picture with us in it with them. Ugh...I thought we came here to be normal." Gakupo stated, after a few more classes school was out. Luka had gone and sung for Masumoto, and her photoshoot.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku sighed, as she laid on her bed. She was looking over the assignment, "_Ugh_..._I don't understand what I am supposed to be doing_..." Miku thought, as she heard the phone ring, "Mom, can you get that? I need to work on this assignment." Miku stated, the phone stopped ringing,

"Its for you, sweetie!" Akemi yelled, "Hold on." She stated, she heard Miku's voice, then hung up the phone,

"Yes?" Miku asked,

"_Hey. How are you?_" The female asked,

"You again? Look, I am in no mood to talk. Luka is at it again. I rather be alone, I have to do the assignment that Takamura presented the class." Miku stated,

"_Oh yeah that one. I am working with my friend on that. I have Takamura, seventh period. It sucks. I have no clue what the hell I am doing. But whatever, my partner does._" The girl chuckled, "_Well, I will leave it to you_..." She was cut off,

"I guess I have a few minutes to talk." Miku stated, "What are you stuck with?" She asked, "I am stuck with figuring out how to use a paperclip, a piece of string, and other shit to manage to get a ball from one end of the course to the next." Miku sighed,

"_I guess I got lucky then. We got one of those_..._I don't even know the word for it._" The female chuckled, "_And a cup, and other stuff. It sucks really. Because I keep calling my friend, and she isn't picking up. Too bad we didn't have the same class, because we could be working on it together._" She stated,

"Yeah, well, I tried working with Luka. But she is a total bitch. She just made me feel so bad. So, I screamed in her face." Miku mustered, "I just want to make her see, that being a decent person isn't all that bad. But she won't even try." Miku stated, "Its complete bullshit." Miku stated, "By the way...I meant to ask you...How did you get my number?" Miku asked,

"_We will start with what you said about Luka. Maybe Luka needs to open up more. I heard that Divas can be like that. Sheltered all their lives, or are forced to work non-stop. Or maybe she needs to seek better things, because I only see her with Gakupo all the time. Maybe try again in the morning._" The female stated, "_I got your number from Kagamine Rin. I asked her if it was okay, because I wanted to make sure you are okay._" She stated, "_Don't worry, I am sure things will get better. Finding friends is easy, its keeping them that is hard._" She mustered, as she sighed, "_Alright, well I really need to try and call my friend. I need to work on this assignment._" She sighed, "_See you tomorrow._" The female hung up the phone,

"Her voice is so sweet." Miku blushed then bit down on her bottom lip, as she now looked at what she had, "This is absolutely lame. I don't know what I am doing!" Miku exclaimed, as she whined,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka sighed, "Why do I keep doing this to myself?" She asked,

"Doing what?" Claude asked,

"Is it bad I like a girl? But I am a total bitch to her..." Luka asked, as she saw a glass of Coke Cola being set in front of her,

"No, not really. Why are you treating her like dirt?" Claude asked, "Do you want something to eat?" He asked,

"No, thank you." Luka took a sip of her Coke, "I guess because I only want one person in my life...I mean friend or boyfriend wise, and that is Gakupo." Luka sighed,

"Luka, you are not straight." Claude stated, as he leaned up against the fridge,

"I most certainly am straight!" Luka stated, "I like...Uhm...Men's thing that is down in their pants."

"So, then why did you get so defensive?" Claude asked, "Why couldn't you say their dick...Look, Luka, before you hurt yourself more, or him. Maybe you should end things, and be who you are." Claude stated, as he pulled out some cookies, and set them before Luka,

"Oh, yeah and ruin my career?!" Luka asked,

"Alright, how many careers have been ruined because either the actor or actress was gay, or they portrayed a homosexual in a film?" He asked, "I will tell you, none. Because they do not let it bother them. So, why should you? You are so hung up on how people look at you. That you are not looking at the opinion that is should be looked at. Yours. So, tell me, Ms. Luka when are going to let people in? Or do you like being a bitch that much, that you rather suffer with a guy you do not love, than be with a girl that you have a crush on?" Claude asked, as he watched Luka take a bite of her cookie, Claude smiled. He knew that Luka needed to open up, and soon. She was crumbling into depression. But Luka was an actress after all, and could hide her emotions well. But sometimes, cracks do show, and they soon break. Claude was just waiting for the moment should fall apart.


	3. 101 Of Being A Bitch

Claude smiled, as he brought Luka breakfast in bed, "Hello, ma'am. Good morning." He smiled softly,

"Is it that time already?" Luka asked,

"As unfortunate it is, yes." Claude snickered,

"I gotta say...For some ungodly reason you remind me of _Sebastian_ from **Black Butler**." Luka chuckled,

"Ah, I may have his hair, and his sexy personality. There is one thing I do not posses. I do not have his Demon like powers." Claude stated,

"Yes, this may be. However, Claude, you do posses one power. You have a heart, that my mother nor my father seem to have." Luka stated with a smile that was warm and soft,

"Now this, ma'am, is a sight I haven't seen in years." Claude stated, "So, what is the occasion that you bring this sunshine?" Claude asked, as he helped Luka sit up,

"I want to turn a new leaf." Luka smiled, as she began to eat, "Oh my god, your eggs are always perfect." Luka giggled, as she took another bite,

"Only the finest for you, Ms. Luka." He smiled ever so softly, "I have gotten your clothes ready as well. They have been ironed and they are ready for you to wear." Claude bowed his head, "I shall let you eat in peace." As he was about to leave, he felt his hand be grabbed,

"Claude, stay...Please." Luka whispered,

"If milady wishes for my presence, I shall not deny her." Claude stated, as he took a chair and sat down. He talked to Luka, and made her laugh. He honestly felt bad for the Diva. Her parents were always away, they missed her sixteenth birthday, as well as her seventeenth. He didn't expect any less of them, if they missed her birthday in which was tomorrow. Once Luka was done, Claude picked up the tray, "Please get ready for school, Ms. Luka." He smiled then left the room, leaving Luka to get ready.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once at school, Luka was back to her bitchy visage. She looked towards Miku, and sighed. Luka walked passed her, and went to her class. She watched Miku walk in, she watched her laugh with another girl. And for some ungodly reason, this made Luka hella jealous,

"Megurine Luka. Miku's partner transferred schools. Since she had to move. You and her will be paired up..." Takamura was cut off,

"Are you fucking insane?!" Luka asked in anger, "Her and I don't exactly see eye to fucking eye!" Luka screamed,

"I guess your Diva attitude will have to readjust, won't it? I have decided, and you will work with Miku. Or I will be forced to give you and Miku an F. We wouldn't want you to jeopardize another student's grade, would we? Now, you two sit together, and get busy. And that is final." Takamura smirked,

"This is bullshit! Let me..." Luka was cut off,

"It is final, Luka. Get over it." Takamura stated, then went to help another group. She watched Miku sit next to the Diva, "_This should be interesting._" Takamura thought,

"So, we meet again." Luka rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Look, I'll make something then tomorro..." Luka was cut off,

"It doesn't work that way, Luka-sama. We both have to put an effort into this. In which we either work on it now, or we wait until after school to work." Miku whispered,

"Fine, after school works better." Luka sighed, "I have nothing to do, tonight anyway." Luka sighed once again, then looked out the window. She couldn't believe how unreasonable the teacher was being. She didn't want to be anywhere near the teal haired freak, and yet now either she was going to Miku's house, or Miku was coming to her home. When the bell rang, Luka stood, and handed Miku a piece of paper, "That is my address. And come alone. I would hate for more freaks like you to show up." Luka stated, as she flipped her hair, and walked out of the classroom. She took Gakupo's hand into her own, "Ugh! I hate Takamura." She whispered,

"Why? What did she do this time?" Gakupo asked,

"She paired me up with the teal haired freak. I am sick of this. When I think I get away from her. Takamura pulls this shit, do I have: 'Make my life a living hell!' tattooed on my forehead?" Luka asked,

"No, but you do have, 'bitch'. Come on, Luka, stop being this way." Gakupo smirked, "It is one damn assignment." Gakupo stated,

"Yeah. Are...Can you come over?" Luka asked,

"No. I sort of promised my mom, I would hang out with her. She won't stop crying." Gakupo stated,

"Fine." Luka pouted, she then kissed Gakupo, "Love you." Luka stated,

"Love you too." Gakupo replied then let Luka go to her next class, he was already feeling like shit. He didn't know how to tell Luka, he wasn't going to be here for her eighteenth birthday, he was going out of town with his mother, to get away for a weekend. He was now praying that Luka's parents would give a shit and be there for her birthday.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After school, Luka went home with a sigh, "Claude, we will be having a visitor tonight. Her name is Hatsune Miku. And her and I will be..." Luka's eyes then widened, "Shit!" Luka immediately stood from the sofa,

"What is it, ma'am?" He asked,

"I told Miku last night on the phone that I have a cup...And I remember the name, a pipe cleaner for the assignment. Shit shit shit! She is going to know its me..." Luka was cut off,

"Oh, so you are the one on the phone and talking to three or four in the morning. Do not worry, I am sure your teacher has given more people the same supplies as you, Ms. Luka." Claude stated, "Now, what does this Hatsune Miku, like?" He asked,

"Leeks..." Luka bit down on her tongue, "I mean I don't know." Luka whispered,

"Leeks? How do you know this?" He asked, as he walked with her to the kitchen,

"I see her with leeks all the time. So, I could only assume." Luka mustered,

"Ah, but Ms. Luka, assuming leads to only making an ass out of yourself." Claude giggled, "Alright, then I shall await for her arrival and ask what she would like to eat." He smiled, then heard the doorbell, "Ah, speaking of Hatsune Miku." He smiled, and went to the door. He was a rather handsome male. He looked a lot like _Sebastian_ from **Black Butler**. He slowly opened the door, and bowed his upper body to the teal haired female, "You must be, Hatsune Miku. Please come in." He smiled, "Ms. Luka is in the dining room, awaiting for your arrival. Please follow me." Claude stated,

"This place is huge!" Miku squealed, as her voice echoed through the foyer,

"Why yes. Its all for Ms. Luka. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Claude Dunst. I am Luka's chef and butler." Claude smiled, "You may call me, Claude. This is Josie, Luka's maid. And there is Violet another maid." Claude stated with a warm smile, then stopped at the dining room, "I will be making dinner, is there anything in particular that you wish to have?" He asked,

"Anything with leeks!" Miku exclaimed, as she smiled cutely, "I love leeks!" She smiled, she watched the door open up for her. Then shut behind her when she had walked in, "Hello, Luka-sama." Miku walkd towards the pink haired girl,

"Can we just get this done?" Luka asked, as she sighed,

"Okay. Well, what did you get for supplies?" Miku asked, she looked towards the cup and pipe cleaner. She actually thought nothing of these supplies. Because someone in sixth period got the same supplies as her, "Alright, maybe we can submerge our supplies together." Miku giggled,

"Are you always this upbeat?" Luka asked, as she arched her brow to the giggly teal haired girl,

"Well...Not always. But its nice to work with you. Maybe I can..." Miku was cut off,

"Don't try to make me a decent human being. There is no point in trying, those who have tried, are either no longer my friends, because I gave up. Or they gave up on me. I have only let a few people in; Gakupo, Claude, Josie, Violet, Meiko, and my cousin Gumi." Luka sighed, "Don't think you are going to get in. Because lets get one thing straight, I do not like you." Luka whispered, "We are only working together, and that is it." Luka swallowed hard, the truth be told she did like Miku, a lot. Luka sighed as she looked towards Miku, she tears now staining her eyes, "Come on. Don't cry. Please." Luka sighed,

Miku nodded, "Lets...Get started as her voice was cracking. They sat there for what seemed ever, "I CAN'T GET THIS!" Miku sighed, as she pouted, she finally saw Luka smile. Her smile was just gorgeous,

"Its simple." Luka was now standing behind Miku, "We need to first do this. Make sure the cup is securely fastened to the pipe cleaner with the string and paperclip. We could easily pick up the ball with the cup, and get it from point A to point B." Luka smiled then saw Claude, "Ah! Is dinner done?!" Luka smiled, she saw Claude smiled, "KYAAAA!" Luka saw the food, "Oh my god...It looks amazing!" She exclaimed,

"This is a side I have never seen." Miku whispered,

"Its because I am hungry. I get shaky." Luka lied, then heard Claude giggle,

"Someone is blushing." Claude stated, he felt Luka press her face into his chest to hide the obvious blush, "Aww." Claude stated, "Alright, I shall let you two kids eat. By the way, if I could make a suggestion. Make the paperclip sit on the cup. You might be able to hold the ball better in the cup." Claude stated then bowed his head, and let the girls eat. He watched Josie walk into the kitchen,

"How is it going?" She asked, in hopes that Luka was breaking out of her shell,

"Good and bad. Luka is so confused, its sad really." Claude stated,

"If you ask me, she needs to dump the meat, and get with the tofu." Josie stated,

"That is the worse analogy, I have ever heard. She needs to drop the burrito for the taco." Claude whispered,

"And like that is any better." Josie stated, then got back to work. She watched Claude answer the phone, and immediately knew there was bad news coming for Luka.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Claude walked into the dining room, "Please forgive me, but I need to take Luka away for one moment." Claude brought Luka into the kitchen, and handed her the phone, "Its your parents." He stated, he watched Luka's widen with delight,

"Mom! Dad!" Luka exclaimed,

"_Hello, sweetie._" Her mother began, "_Your father and I have bad news, we are stuck in England for the next three weeks._" She stated,

"But tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday!" Luka exclaimed,

"_I know this sweetie, I am sorry._" Her mother stated,

"You did this on my sixteenth! And..." Luka was cut off,

"_Stop, acting like a little child. We will not be there, now get over it._" Luka's mother stated coldly,

"Yeah but..." Luka was once cut off,

"No, buts. I wanted to call you and let you know. And that your father and I are sad that we can't make it. I love you." Before Luka could reply, her mother hung up the phone. Soon a loud crash was heard through the kitchen as Luka threw the phone against the wall. She was now shaking as her hands were in fists, she had her head hanging, as tears ran down her cheeks. Her hair securely hid the tears. She hated her parents, she hated them so much. That she no longer saw them as family.

Claude walked into the dining room, "I do apologize, Ms. Miku. But Megurine Luka, is not feeling up to par. I will have her driver take you home, I apologize for the inconvenience. Maybe another time." Claude stated, as he walked Miku to the door. He sighed, as he watched the female leave, he immediately went back into the kitchen, "Luka..." He went to touch her shoulder,

"Don't." Luka whispered, "I am going to bed." Luka stated,

"But, Ms. Luka its only of nine o'clock." He stated,

"I could care less what time it is." Luka stated, as she walked away from Claude and went upstairs, and got into bed. She rolled over and looked at the wall. She didn't say a single thing, and soon she cried herself to sleep. Usually she would have called Miku by now. She sighed as she couldn't sleep, the clock read ten o'clock. She then sat up, "Claude!" Luka screamed, she saw the male enter her room after about five minutes, "Why does this happen to me?" She asked,

Claude only smiled softly, "Ms. Luka, look at what you have. You have us. And you have your friends. And us." Claude stated, with a smile, "Oh, yes. Tomorrow, I planned something special for you. I even have your costume." Claude smiled cutely, "You will be dressing as; Lord Venomania. I thought it would be fitting. People will think the host is Gakupo." Claude grinned, "Oh..." He handed her a note, "Unfortunately, Gakupo will not be able to make it. He must retreat with his mother."

"Figures." Luka mustered, "How exactly will I be able to hide these?" Luka asked, pointing to her breasts,

"Easy. Ace bandage or another method." Claude slowly stood, and brought a black bag in, and hung the black bag on a hook, then slowly zipped down the bag. What Luka saw was just amazing. The suit was black, with a silver trim, and ruffles at the cuffs of the sleeves, "You must be presented with a rich look." Claude stated, then handed her the phone, "Do you wish to call, Ms. Miku? She has gotten an invite. And seeing this is a Masquerade Ball, you will be wearing a mask. Oh, yes. One more trick, its a murder mystery as well. We, your staff, will be wearing masks." Claude stated, "Call her." Claude left Luka and shut her door,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku stretched as she heard the phone ring, "Hello?" Miku asked in a sleepy tone,

"_Oh, sorry, did I wake you?_" The female asked,

"No. Well, maybe...I was about to sleep." Miku replied,

"_Oh, then I can let you go._" She stated,

"No, please stay on the phone with me." Miku giggled, "Ahem, did you by any chance get a weird e-mail?" Miku asked,

"_A weird e-mail? What does it say?_" She asked, knowing exactly what was on the e-mail,

"That I have been invited by a Lord Venomania to a dark night, please bring a beautiful wear and a mask." Miku stated into the phone,

"_Oh, yes, I got that e-mail. Are you going?_" She asked,

"I dunno. I mean...It would be weird." Miku whispered,

"_Well, I am going._" The female whispered,

"Really?!" Miku asked in too much excitement, "I mean, really? Do you already have a costume?" She asked,

"_Uhm_..._Apparently I am dressing as a guy._" She stated,

"Yes." Miku then explained what she would be wearing, "I will meet you there. Will we finally see each other? As in...Without the masks..." Miku whispered,

"_I will look for you, and anything is possible. I wish to stay up and chat. But tonight I am really tired. I needed to hear your voice._" She whispered,

"I needed to hear yours as well. Sweet dreams, mystery lady." Miku giggled,

"_Sweet dreams, Miku-chan._" She stated, Luka hung up the phone, "_I need to kiss her. I just need to._" Luka thought, as she finally went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	4. To Kiss Or Not To Kiss

**ATTENTION: The poem: 'Upon The Feather Of Light' was written by me.**

Today marked eighteen years of Luka's life. She looked at a picture of her and her parents, when she was about four or five. Even back then, her parents made her sing, took her to auditions for an upcoming movie or show. And even made her model for commercials. Luka's life wasn't all bad, she had Claude work for them, since she was about nine. He pretty much took care of her, and watched over her. He made sure that she was fed, and dressed. And set off to school. Claude loved Luka as his own daughter, and seeing he couldn't have any of his own. He raised Luka. He was proud how she had turned out. And Luka loved Claude like a father,

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear, Ms. Luka. Happy birthday to you." Claude, Josie and Violet sang in unison to Luka, they watched Luka begin to cry, "Milady!" Violet exclaimed, "Please do not..." She was cut off,

"I am crying, because I have you as my family. All of you." Luka smiled as she hugged them all, "Thank you." Luka stated with a warm smile, tonight would be rather interesting. The day was Saturday, and she was thrilled. Luka now looked over towards the suit, "Exactly am I going to hide my pinks hair?" She asked, she then saw a purple wig, "You are kidding, right?" She asked, she heard Claude and the rest giggle, "This is sad. You are making me look like my boyfriend." Luka sighed,

"Luka...Will you be honest with us?" Josie asked,

"Certainly." Luka replied,

"Do you even love, Gakupo?" She asked,

"No." Luka replied,

"Do you love, Miku?" Violet asked with a gleam in her eyes,

"Yes." Luka whispered, as she blushed, she heard them all squeal, "What the hell?" She asked,

"We knew it!" They all stated in unison then jumped up and down together, "Ahem, forgive us, Ms. Luka." Claude stated, "Please get ready. For the party begins at three, but the murders will not take place until six. We will be there, and we too will be wearing masks." Claude smiled, he now watched Luka stand, then take the wig and soon she was in the bathroom, "Do you think Luka and Miku are going to kiss?" Claude asked,

"Not a chance." The maids stated in unison, they then watched Claude grin, "Uh...What is it, Claude?" Violet asked,

"Alright, a wager! If she does kiss Miku, you will have to do my butler duties. As in answer the phones, and answer the doors. And wear a suit. However, if she doesn't. I will wear a maid outfit, and do your maid duties." Claude smiled,

"OH! You are so on! I have to see this!" Josie giggled, she watched Claude and Violet leave the room, Josie was in charge to make sure, Luka looked like a male, she watched Luka step out of the bathroom, "Are you ready, Ms. Luka?" She asked, she watched Luka nod, she smiled. As she now began to wrap a tight bandage around Luka's chest area, "Can you breathe?" Josie asked,

"Yes, Josie." Luka smiled as she felt Josie help her with the button up shirt. Josie readjusted the wig that Luka was wearing, and soon Josie was literally dressing Luka. She began to do Luka's make up, once she was done,

"Its so uncanny. I look like a baby face version of my boyfriend. Soon to be ex." Luka heard Josie giggled, "What?" She asked,

"Luka, I am happy for you." Josie smiled, "May I ask a blunt question, milady?" Josie asked,

"Yes, you may." Luka smiled,

"Are you going to let Miku in?" Josie asked,

"Yes." Was Luka's reply, she now left her room, and went down the stairs, and looked towards her staff, she was holding a mask. The mask was black, with a silver outline wrapping the mask. Her mask however, was very expensive. The silver was actually made of silver. And she had real black feathers against the top of the mask. Luka smiled, as walked to the limo and got in, and thought about the conversation she had with Miku, two nights ago,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Do you write?_" The female asked,

"Like stories, poems..." Miku whispered,

"_Anything._" She stated,

"Uhm. Not really. I don't think my writing is all that good...Or well. Whatever you want to say." Miku sighed, "Do you write?" Miku asked,

"_Yes, I write lyrics. Because I wish for one day to be a singer._" The female began, "_And I write poems._"

"Will you read...Ahem one of your poems?" Miku asked,

"_Yes._" She whispered, then began;

**Upon a moonlight feather**  
**The wind blows swiftly**  
**Taking control of our fates and dreams**  
**Sing me sweetly of sorrow and revenge**

**Upon a bloody feather**  
**A lady sings, with a sweet angelic voice**  
**Leading to not a shameful demise**  
**But to her wonderful darkness**

**Upon a dreaming feather**  
**Leads to the tidal waves of hope **  
**Do you wish to come with me?**  
**To the lands of sweet sorrow**

**Upon a hopeful flower**  
**We scream, and let the world know we no longer fall**  
**We now dream a sweet and splendid dream**  
**As we now fall gracefully**

**Upon a feather of light**  
**I sit and watch an angel from afar**  
**Who now holds my heart, my breath**  
**This is no longer a sorrow that I breathe...But love.**

She stopped, she now heard a sniffle, "_Did_..._I offend you?_" She asked,

"No...That was beautiful." Miku whispered, as she smiled behind the phone, "You have such a way with words, miss." Miku whispered, she wanted to know who this mystery woman was. But she knew she needed to wait. And honestly, Miku was hating the idea of waiting.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Everyone was in the large manor, awaiting their host. Chatter echoed through the ball room and foyer. People were even using accents, and as for their masks, everyone was wearing one, "Who do you think our host is?" One of the students asked,

"Oh, I do hope that he or she arrives soon." A female disguised her voice as if she were British, they were brought light Hors d'oeuvre. One of the students was smitten with Claude, who was speaking in a French accent. But she kindly bowed, as soon all the music ceased, and everyone looked to the stairs,

Luka took the stage upon the top of the stairs. She took in a deep breath, before speaking in a rather deep voice, "My wonderful guests, I wish to welcome you to my manor. I am Lord Venomania, I am your host. You have all received a card, with special instructions. Please stick to the cards, for you will be playing these roles throughout the evening. I do hope you enjoy your stay." Luka stated, then began to descend down the stairs, with a soft smile upon her features. A soft song began to start; _Allergo, Largo, Allergo; The four seasons; Spring_ by **Antonio Vivaldi**. Luka smiled, as she walked to a female, and began to dance with her, "And how do you fair upon this beautiful evening?" Luka asked,

"I fair rather well, my lord." She stated, as she pressed her hand against Luka's and continued to dance with her. Until she was taken away from Luka to dance with another.

Luka watched a female curtsy in front of her, "Shall you dance with me?" Luka asked with a beautiful smile, soon the female and Luka were dancing, they danced beautifully together. Luka, however, was looking for Miku. Luka sighed,

"Is something troubling you, Milord?" The female asked,

"Upon this fair evening, only sadness strictness this poor soul." Luka stated, "For alas, I was looking for someone." Luka whispered, "This female has yet to show her gorgeous features. For this, shall I be ashamed?" Luka asked,

"No, Milord. I, alas, do not wish to dance. For your heart longs for another, and I shall not be in the way by the fates of the Gods." The female did a fast curtsy, and was gone.

Luka smiled towards the female would had left. Luka looked around, and saw the female she had been looking for the past two hours. Miku. She smiled. She walked to Miku, and bowed slowly, "Shall we take the court of the ballroom, and dance, milady?" Luka asked, as she felt Miku take her hand, Luka smiled,

"Why, if I may be so bold, milord. You have a handsome smile." Miku whispered, she immediately blushed. She was looking for the girl that she had been talking with for the past week. Her heart was literally screaming for this female. Miku felt herself being pulled into the 'male's' arms, and soon she was dancing close and slowly with, who she thought was a male, but instead she was dancing with Luka. She slowly leaned into Luka, "Forgive me, milord. I, am sad with pain, and stricken with grief." Miku whispered,

"May I ask, why your heart has so much pain within?" Luka asked,

"I was here to look for someone. She has filled my heart with such joy. But alas, I only know of her voice. Not what she looks like." Miku whispered, "I do not wish to offend you, milord." Miku mustered,

Luka only smiled, "_Damn, she is gorgeous_..." Luka thought, "I am not offended, my dear. Your heart is longing for someone." Luka smiled, as the lights dimmed, and soon a loud scream was heard. Luka saw the lights flash back on, she immediately ran towards the male laid there, "SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!" Luka knew that this was staged, "Wake up, sir." Luka stated, she sighed, "This man is dead." Luka stated, everyone knew that this was a Murder Mystery.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As the night wore on, people tried to figure out who the murderer was, every finger was pointing to the host. Luka's finger was pointing elsewhere. She didn't even know who the murderer was. Luka then felt a fake knife slide into her as the lights flashed, her face now was on an empty plate, a girl screamed loudly,

"I WANT OUT"! She screamed, playing her role, "The host is dead! We let our minds fix upon the male that invited us here, thinking that he brought us to our long awaited death! We were wrong!" The female exclaimed, "Tis not, Lord Venomania! But one of us!" Everyone glared at each other. "It was him! He did it!" She pointed to a doctor,

"ME!? How could it have been me?! I was not no where closer than where you stand now. Lord Venomania was murdered by...Sir Matthew!" He pointed towards the male,

"Alas! I could have no done this! For, I was not close to the male. Maybe to die within his own guilt, he took upon his own life. To hide the murders that now latch upon his belt!" Sir Matthew stated, "I do believe that..." The lights shut down, and he now laid upon the floor,

"LET ME OUT!" One of the guests screamed,

"We are no where near finding the killer! If we stand upon this floor, one of us must admit they have killed not only the host, but other people. This upon our souls, shall we not savor this moment?! Shall we not find the murderer?! Who would ever do such a thing towards a man that would only stick to his word!?" One of the guests asked, "We must...Find this murderer before he or she finds us!" He exclaimed, and soon the lights faded, then came back on. The male who had just spoken was now dead, one of the female's eyes went wide,

"Why, milady, why do you carry so much blood upon your dress?" A woman spoke towards Rin, "Did you not murder these poor people? Did you have a vendetta upon these souls?" The female asked, she had found the killer,

"Yes, I did! for they were all once my lovers, and I had to murder them all!" Rin screamed, she heard clapping, as she did a curtsy. Soon the music began to play. She watched Lord Venomania stand and immediately seek out one person, Miku. She looked towards the garden where Miku was sitting, and she soon watched Lord Venomania walk to her,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Milady, why do you sit away from everyone else?" Luka asked,

"I have to find her..." Miku whispered,

"Shall I help you find her?" Luka asked,

"No...I just remember this poem that she told me." Miku began to quote the poem, and soon she heard Luka finish the rest, "You are the mystery caller!?" Miku asked,

"This I am. Did I not tell you I had to portray a male?" Luka asked,

"Yes...But I never thought you would be Lord Venomania." Miku whispered, she felt a thumb beneath her bottom lip, and an index finger beneath her chin,

"Would it be unjust for me to proclaim a selfish act, and wish for a kiss?" Luka asked, she watched Miku lip no. Luka smiled, as her eyes began to close, her lips now were pressed up against Miku's. Miku didn't allow the kiss to end there. Their tongues began to make love within each other's mouths. Soon Luka pulled away, "Milady, time calls us short. I do wish to see you again. I long to hear your voice." Luka smiled, then bowed her upper torso and left. Soon the party was over, and everyone went home, including Luka.

Claude grinned, "You suck, Claude." Violet pouted, "You suck..." She shook her head, as they also returned home,

"Milady, how was your party?" Claude asked,

"Amazing. I got to kiss, Miku." Luka stated with a warm smile,

"This is one more surprise." Josie stated with a warm smile,

"What..." Luka's eyes were wide, as she looked towards her cousin, "GUMI!?" Luka ran to her cousin, "Oh my god! I can't believe you are here!" Luka exclaimed,

"I saw you kiss the teal haired girl." Gumi giggled,

"Wait...You knew I was Lord Venomania?" She asked, "And you were the entire time?!" Luka asked,

Gumi giggled, "Of course, dummy." Gumi skipped merely away, and went to her room, "Oh, by the way, Luka. I will be going to your school, come Monday." Gumi stated then shut her door. Luka was really happy right now. Not only was her cousin living with her. But she got to kiss her crush, and someone that she was falling for head over heels. This night could have not been more perfect. But tomorrow? Damn the coldness that Luka had.


	5. A Little Bit Of Cosplay

By this time, Claude had already woke up Gumi, and now he was having a hard time waking up, Luka, "Ms. Luka, you must wake up." He stated, he saw the girl yawn then whine,

"Its Sunday!" Luka whined,

"This might be, little one. However, it is a quarter past eleven." Claude smiled, he now helped Luka out of the bed, "I will start making your lunch. Please go get dressed." Claude walked away, then went down the stairs, he was laughing as he saw Violet and Josie in suits, "Having fun?" He asked,

"Oh, loads." Violet rolled her eyes, "This so sucks!" She whined as she went back to her maid duties in the suit. She hated the fact that when the doorbell would ring, she would have to answer the door looking like a man. "Why me..." Violet thought,

Claude had made an Italian dish for the cousins, "Lunch is served." He bowed his head towards both Gumi and Luka, he went to walk away,

"Oh, Claude." Luka smirked,

"Yes, ma'am? Did I forget to add something to the meal?" He asked, "Do you fancy a different beverage?" He asked,

"Oh, nothing like that." Luka smiled, "There is an outfit in the living room, would you bring it to me?" Luka asked, and what is in the living room? A French Maid's outfit, she watched Claude return with the outfit, "Do you want to know why I had you go and fetch the outfit, Claude?" Luka asked,

"Please, ma'am." He stated,

"Well, because I heard of the wager that you and my maids had. So, in a punishment. Today, Violet will be my personal butler. And you will wear the outfit, and take her place. Never wager against me, Claude." Luka giggled, "Now, be a good maid, and change." Luka now rang the bell, and saw Violet bow her head, "Violet, can you get me a glass of milk?" Luka asked,

"Certainly, ma'am." Violet bowed her head, and pulled her white gloves down, "These damn things won't stay on." Violet whispered, she walked back to Gumi and Luka with the glass of milk, "Is there anything else I can get you, milady?" She asked,

"No, I suppose that will do..." Luka spat out her milk, as she watched Claude walk in the dining room with the maid outfit on. He even wore the black stockings, and the black heels. Luka couldn't do anything but laugh, "Oh my god, this is priceless." Luka took a picture, "I have to keep this." Luka and Gumi were laughing so hard, that they fell out of their chairs, and soon they were whining because their backs hurt from laughing so much, "C..." Luka took in a deep breath, "Cl..." Luka wiped away the tears coming from her eyes, "Alright, Claude, please go clean something." Luka laughed even harder, as Claude walked away bouncing his hips like a woman, "OH MY GOD!" Luka held onto her stomach, then finally took in a deep breath, "We should dress up!" Luka laughed,

"Actually, do you know how fun that would be?" Gumi asked, "We could men, and they are...Well, our staff. You are the owner of the house, and of course, I would stick with being your cousin. Dude...It would be awesome..." Gumi watched Luka leave the table,

"Well, are you coming?" Luka asked, they ran up the stairs, Luka put on a white male suit, the suit looked like something from the early 1900's. "Hmm, I need...Something." Luka tied her hair back, "I would have made one hella of a sexy man." She stated, then put on a mustache, "That...No...I guess yeah...That would be a little too much." Luka whispered, then adjusted her tie. Her suit was white, with a white vest, the white vest had beautiful blue trimming. And the suit had beautiful cufflinks. She even wore polished white dress shoes. And of course the shirt? The shirt was a white button up shirt. And she wore a black tie. "Ahem." Luka cleared her throat, and made herself sound like a soft spoken male, "Why hello." Luka stated in a soft deep tone, "My name...Is..." Luka thought of a name, "Akihiko" Luka smiled, as she walked out of her room, then down the stairs, she saw her cousin. "Well, hello." Luka bowed her head,

"Hello, my name is Nobuo. I have missed you, cousin." Gumi stated, she was wearing a blackish suit from the early 1900's. Her suit, however, was not as stunning as Luka's. She had a white button shirt, with a black tie. She looked really good. Honestly, they could have passed as males. One little problem, well, two. Their breasts, and their hair was a bit too long. But they managed to make sure they didn't have breasts showing, "Dear cousin, please join me on the veranda for a nice cup of tea." Gumi stated, trying not to laugh,

"Why yes, Nobuo, I rather enjoy a cup of tea." Luka replied, "Do you not remember my name, dear cousin?" She asked,

"Why, it has been years. So, I have let your name elude me." Gumi replied,

"It is Akihiko." Luka smiled, as she walked with her cousin to the veranda. They both sat down, they watched Violet walk to them, and immediately Luka gave Violet a new name, "Marcus, please be so ever kind, and bring my cousin and I a cup of tea." Luka stated,

"Oh. Okay." Violet bowed her head, "Coming your way, sire." Violet spoke in a rather deep tone, and walked away to fetch their tea. Violet came back, and bowed her head, "My sire, I have brought your tea. Is there anything I can do to suit your needs, sir?" Violet asked in a manly voice,

"No, Marcus. This shall be all. Thank you." Luka stated, as she took a sip of her tea, her pinky finger immediately extended. "Why this is absolutely delightful." Luka stated after take a sip,

"Why, I do believe you are correct." Gumi replied, "Quite delightful." Gumi stated, "So, tell me, Akihiko, how have you been after all these years? It has been how many since we last talked, five, six." Gumi stated,

"Nine, dear cousin. And I have been fine. I have my vineyard. In which, is flourishing rather well. I have all I need here. I have my maids, and butlers." Luka replied, "But you, Nobuo, how have you been?" Luka asked in a deep tone,

"I have been fine. However, I did lose my wife and children. She had asked for a divorce, and who am I to deny a woman's desire or need?" Gumi asked, "That would have been rather inconsiderate. So, she took the kids away, and has found another. Do you remember Marcel?" Gumi asked, trying her hardest not to laugh,

"Oh, Marcel? Marcel Worthington?" Luka asked,

"Why yes, the one and the same." Gumi replied,

Luka took a sip of her tea, then slowly let the cup rest against the saucer, "Why, yes I do remember Marcel. Is that who your wife ran off with?" Luka asked,

"Unfortunately, and now Marcel and my ex wife are poor. Begging for money. Pity, really. I always saw my children growing up, and being rich and prominent. However, they will never see that. For I own all of the land, and I am the rich one." Gumi stated, she slowly pulled out a watch, "Oh, dear is that the time?" Gumi asked,

"Why yes, I do believe it is." Luka replied,

"Then shall we eat on the veranda?" Gumi asked,

"I do believe this would be a marvelous idea." Luka replied, she now heard; Menuet in A major by Boccherini begin to play, "Now, this was perfect timing." Luka stated in a rather soft yet deep tone, Luka then watched Violet walk out with the pasta,

"Forgive me, sire. I should have brought this out to you sooner, please forgive my ignorance." Violet stated,

"Ah, why Marcus, that is fine." Luka stated, "I see you hid your breasts as well." Luka whispered,

"Why yes, milord." Violet stated, "Bon Appetite." Violet stated, as she now bowed her head and let Gumi and Luka go to eat,

**OoOoOoOo**

Violet walked back into the house, and got everyone to dress up as if they were from the 1900's. Everyone looked really good, Claude was still in a dress, dusting everything. Josie was walking around the house making sure everything was clean. Violet was going in and out checking up on Luka and Gumi. But everything would change when she heard a knock at the door. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, so she looked like a man with long hair. Violet went to the door, and slowly opened the door, "Oh, why Ms. Miku, its a delight to see you. How may I help you on this fine Sunday afternoon?" Violet asked in a deep voice,

"Uhm...Is this Megurine Luka's house?" Miku asked,

"Why no, milady. Tis seem you have gotten the wrong address, this home belongs to none other Yamasaki Akihiko and Ogawa Nobuo." Violet replied,

"Oh...Are you sure? I am at the address Luka gave me." Miku replied,

"Please stay here in the foyer." Violet bowed her upper torso and ran out the door, "Sire!" Violet stated, as she immediately bowed her head, "These is a Ms. Hatsune Miku here, to see your...Uh...Twin Luka." Violet stated,

Luka immediately spat out her tea, "Shit..." Luka stated, she then looked towards Gumi,

"Keep going, who cares. Be an ass now." Gumi laughed,

"Bring the child to my presence." Luka stated in a deep tone, Gumi giggled, "Stay in character, Nobuo!" Luka stated,

Gumi bowed her head, "Why yes, how rude of me, Akihiko." Gumi replied, she then saw Miku come to them,

"My sire, I present, Ms. Miku." Violet stated, as she walked away,

"Ah, Hatsune Miku, is it?" Gumi asked,

"Uh...Yes. And who are you?" Miku asked, she really didn't know who Gumi was,

"Why I am Ogawa Nobuo. And this is my cousin, Yamasaki Akihiko." Gumi stated in a deep voice,

"Nice to meet you, Hatsune Miku. May I call you, Miku?" Luka asked,

"Uh...Yes." Miku really believed that Luka was Akihiko, for two reasons. One Luka's back was to the teal haired girl, and Luka was now wearing a mask, the only thing Miku could tell was this 'male' had long flowing pink tresses, "May I ask where is Megurine Luka?" Miku asked,

Luka almost busted up laughing but kept her cool, "Why dear child, she has left. Pity, really. My niece can be such a hassle." Luka stated in a deep tone, she looked towards Gumi, she was too trying to keep her cool. "Do you wish for anything? Such as something to eat or drink?" Luka asked,

"A water will be fine." Miku replied, as she now sat down next to Luka, "I should..." Miku sighed,

"Marcus!" Luka yelled, she saw Violet run to her, "Please give this young lady a water." Luka stated, as she stood, "I shall retrieve Megurine Luka for you." Luka bowed her head, and left the table, and ran towards her room, she threw all of the clothes onto the floor. And got into a dress that seemed like the era was 1900's. She even wore a huge hat to go with the dress, then tilted the hat. She slowly grabbed a small purse, she then made her appearance, Luka hushed Gumi and lipped; 'Go With It'. Luka now walked to her 'uncle', "Uncle Nobuo!?" Luka ran to Gumi and hugged her, "Why this is an utter surprise. I thought you were out of town." Luka stated,

"No, dear Luka. I had awaited with your other uncle, Akihiko. However, it seems he had to leave. Do you remember, Ms. Miku?" Gumi asked, as she showed off the very beautiful teal haired girl,

"Why yes, of course, uncle." Luka smiled, "Its been, what? Two days since we last saw each other?" Luka asked,

"Uhm..Something like that. Luka-sama are you feeling alright?" Miku asked,

"Why of course. Why would I feel any different from alright?" Luka asked, she then looked at Miku as she tilted her head,

"Uhm...I was just wondering..." Miku then shook her head, "Were you Akihiko?" Miku giggled,

"Yes. You see...My maids, Violet and Josie had a bet, and Claude joined in on this bet. It was something outrageous. They bet I couldn't do a hand stand." Luka lied, "So, seeing Claude decided to do this bet, I thought it was only fair the winner, joined the losers. So he is now dressed like a maid." Luka stated then up and left. When she came back down she was Akihiko. "Oh, it seems you are still here. Did I miss my niece?" Luka asked, she then heard Miku giggle, such a beautiful tune against her ears,

"I never saw this side of you, L...I mean Akihiko." Miku smiled, as she looked towards Luka, and for the first time. She saw a softer side of Luka. This was a side that she had longed to see. A side of her, that showed she had some human in her. "What are we having?" Miku asked, then had a plate brought to her. During that lunch and afternoon. They all laughed, and chatted. Was Miku actually thawing away the ice that Luka had put up in front of her, to protect herself? Or would this day just end with tomorrows Luka...The bitch? Miku was hoping that she was changing her. In fact beneath the table, they were holding hands, and their fingers were laced together. Miku could only hope that this Luka would stay.


	6. Like A Magic Act, She Poofs

Monday. Who likes Mondays? Not Luka nor Gumi. Luka whined as she saw the curtains let the light into the room, "Dammit, Claude." She whispered, as she yawned, "Is it really Monday, already?" She asked, as she sighed heavily with a nod from Claude,

"Rise and shine, Ms. Luka. Ms. Gumi has already awoken, and has already took the time to eat and get ready. Why must it be so hard with you?" Claude asked with a soft smile, "Rise up, and get ready." Claude smiled, then left Luka to just collapse on the bed,

"Ugh, Mondays suck! SUCK!" Luka stated rather loudly. Luka now slid out of bed and went to her bathroom. And took a nice long and hot shower. She now got into her uniform. She now got a text,

_To Luka_  
_From The Boss: _

_"Luka, I have some great news. Your classes will be cancelled. You are going on tour, as of tomorrow. So, go get your work for the next three months. I know it is short notice. But I wanted you to be surprised. And I think its time to update your clothes. You are no longer wearing an uniform type outfit. You will be wearing...Well you will see. See you tomorrow!" _

Luka slammed her head against the wall of the bathroom, "My life officially sucks." Luka sighed, as she now walked down the stairs, "Well, Claude you are stuck with Gumi. I am going on tour for three months...Masumoto-san, just told me." Luka showed everyone the text, "I am going to go get my awesome work, then get ready for the tour. Yay me!" Luka sighed, as she walked to the limo and got in. She saw Gumi run towards the limo and got in with her,

"Aren't you excited?!" Gumi asked, she knew deep down the way Luka was acting in the foyer, she wasn't really excited,

"Yes, I am over filled with joy." Luka replied with a sarcastic tone, she shook her head.

**OoOoOoOo**

Luka got out of the limo with Gumi, "Have a good day, Gumi. I will see you in three months." Luka stated, as she walked into the building. She went to every single class, and got her assignments for the next three months, "So much work." Luka stated, then accidently bumped into Miku, in which made her drop everything, "Dammit...Watch where you are going!" Luka snarled, she then rolled her eyes, "I didn't know freaks couldn't see, now I do." Luka scoffed, then walked away after picking everything up, "_Why am I like this_..." Luka thought as she looked at Gakupo,

"So, I heard you are going on tour...Are you excited?" The purple haired male asked,

"Oh, yeah loads." Luka sighed, "Gakupo..." Luka began, she watched the male lower his head,

"You want to break up, don't you?" He asked,

"We have to, I don't want you to go without human contact. I am going to be gone for three months." Luka sighed, "And you deserve better than a heartless bitch." Luka whispered, as she turned on her heel, and began to walk away,

"Yeah...Well, I love you, Luka! Come on! Please don't leave me...Wait...Is there someone else..." Gakupo swallowed hard, and hated the next answer,

"Yes." Luka whispered, a tear rolled down her cheek. She took in a deep breath, then walked away. Her heart, belonged to Miku. But after what she just did, why would Miku want to even be with her? She looked towards Miku, who was now crying. Luka walked to her, but before she could apologize the bell rang, "Dammit..." Luka muttered, she went to grab Miku's arm, but when Miku saw Luka, she ran the opposite way, "Miku..." Luka whispered,

**OoOoOoOo**

Luka had packed, she was ready to go. Her assignments were in her bag. She sighed softly, "Claude, promise me that when I get back, you will be still here." Luka whispered, as she hugged the much older male,

"Of course, milady. I will be here." Claude reassured her, "Do not fret, young one. You will be fine, and you will sing like an Angel like you always do. So, do not think otherwise. And I promise to keep Gumi safe as well." Claude stated, he then felt Luka pull away, "Ms. Luka?" He now watched her walk to the parlor, he immediately followed,

"I messed up, Claude. My one and only chance of being happy. I blew it." Luka whispered, "I called Miku a freak, and before I could apologize...The bell rang." Luka mustered, as she now sat down. Her hues captured the flames, as she looked around the room. Their home was very Victorian Era looking, from the wallpaper to the way the house was built and to the furniture. Luka felt like she was back in the Victorian Era. But she absolutely loved the house. She took in a deep breath, "Am I a bad person?" She asked,

"No, ma'am. You are sweet, yet confused. Because your heart has been in the dark. And finally, Ms. Miku is showing your heart the light. And yet, in this instance, your heart now. Has once again wandered back into the darkness. Milady, please do not fret with the heart that is now upon breaking. For there is always one person shall mend the tainted vials of darkness. And that person who shall save you is, Ms. Miku. Please, milady give your heart a chance." Claude bowed his head,

"I ended things things Gakupo. You were...All of you were right. My heart no longer wishes to be painted with sadness. But blissfulness, and happiness." Luka smiled, "Thank you, Claude." Luka slowly looked towards Claude, then back to the flames, "Please for now, leave me." Luka whispered, Luka had such a beautiful way with words, but only three people knew this; Claude, Josie, and Violet. Not even her cousin, Gumi, knew. Luka slowly stood and left the parlor. Luka didn't want to go on this tour, not at all. She was leaving the one person who meant the world to her, Miku behind.

**OoOoOoOo**

Miku was in the bathroom crying, she heard the bathroom door open,

"Miku..." Rin called out,

"What..." Miku whispered,

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, as she found Miku in the last stall crying,

"Yesterday, I see this beautiful side of Luka. Sweet and caring. Then today...She show me her bitchiness again. I just wish this two face act would stop! Rin...I am so confused." Miku whispered,

"I agree...Luka can be very conf..." Rin was cut off,

"Not that. I am confused on who I should try to make effort to be with. I am falling for Luka all over again, but this mystery woman on the phone, is calling my heart as well. What do I do?" Miku asked,

"Uhm...Well, seeing...I have never been in this sort of situation...I don't know how I can help..." Rin now bent down, "But I do know this...Be with the one who makes you smile the most." Rin stated, as she now helped Miku up, "And don't worry. It has been plastered all over the place, Luka-sama is going on tour." Rin sighed, "I wish I could go with her. I would love to see the world." Rin sighed again, "Didn't you have that chance...But then turned it down..." Rin asked,

"Yes. I turned it down, because its just to much work..." Miku whispered, but in a way she was regretting the decision, because she was away from Luka. But yet, the mystery woman was closer than Miku ever thought, Miku wiped away her tears. Then returned to class with Rin,

**OoOoOoOo**

Miku paced back and forth waiting for the mystery caller to call her, and for time to pass before the woman would usually call, "Come on! Its eight already!" Miku whined, then heard the phone ring. She heard her mother go on and talk to her aunt. She then looked at the clock, and the clock read, eight-thirty. Miku sighed,

"Miku, honey its for you." Akemi stated, "I have already gotten off the phone with your aunt. The female beeped in. I had her on hold for two minutes, but she is still there." Akemi watched Miku run to her room,

Miku immediately used her phone, and she heard a click from her mother hanging up the phone, "Hello." Miku tried to not act so excited,

"_Hey, Miku._" The female spoke, "_How are you?_" She asked,

"I am fine...I guess." Miku whispered,

"_You guess? Are you not happy to speak with me?_" She asked,

"No no no. Of course I am...I am just confused." Miku mustered,

"_Confused? Confused on what?_" The female asked,

"On the Diva...She is always two faced. First she is a bitch, then kind, then a bitch again. UGH! It confuses the hell out of me." Miku sighed, "I am sorry...How are you?" Miku asked,

"_Its okay, no need to apologize. I completely understand._" She chuckled, to her Miku was just to damn cute, "_I am a little sad._" She whispered, as she tried to stop herself from crying,

"What...Why?" Miku asked,

"_Because my parents are going to France for three months, and I must join them. They are afraid of leaving me home alone for that long. So, I have to go with them_..." She whispered, trying to swallow the knot that was building up,

"Wait...For three months?! Why can't they trust you?! I would be keeping you in check!" Miku exclaimed, as she tried not to cry, "Why...Can I go with you?" Miku asked,

"_I wish you could, Miku-chan._" She responded,

"This not fair! Here when I am starting to fall for you! Here when my heart wants you, I guess stuck beneath a bus..." Miku had now broken down, in which made the female cry, "Why...Why does it have to be like this..." Miku whispered,

"_I_..._I_..." The female was choking on her words, "_I_..._Its not fair_..." She whispered through the tears, "_Miku-chan, please_..._Wait for me. And if you can't, then I will understand. All I am asking is that you try, please._" She whispered,

"I will try." Miku mustered,

And in a very soft tone, barely even audible, "_When I come back_..._I won't be a bitch_..._I promise._" She heard nothing, so she knew that Miku didn't hear what she had just said,

"What was that...I didn't hear you..." Miku whispered,

"_I said, I am going to miss you. And your voice._" She whispered, as she heard Miku still crying, "_I love you, Miku-chan._" She admitted,

"I love you too, person I do not know their name. But I love you too." Miku mustered, and soon they both hung up. Miku curled up in a ball, and began to cry ever so hard,

**OoOoOoOo**

Luka slid down the wall, and gripped the phone. She was crying hard as well. Her heart, was literally breaking. She didn't want to be away from Miku, but she knew deep down she needed to be. Even if she felt nothing but pain. Her heart...Was mending, yet, breaking at the same time. Mending because Miku was bringing her out of her shell. Breaking because she would be away from Miku for quite sometime. Luka knew that when she came back, she wouldn't be a bitch anymore. But the loving and kind person, Miku saw yesterday. She needed to also prove that she was the mystery woman. So, much she needed to do when she got back. And by golly, she would do what she needed to do.


	7. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

Luka looked towards the plane that was staring at her through the window. Luka turned around and hugged Gakupo, "You will find someone." Luka whispered, "I am sorry...It couldn't be me." She mustered, "Please never give up." Luka mustered,

"Its Miku, isn't it?" Gakupo asked, as he slowly pulled away from the hug, he watched Luka begin to cry, "Luka, you will win her over. Just stop being a bitch. Seriously." Gakupo smiled, "I will be here, when you get back. I will try and move on." He hugged her again, "Have fun." Gakupo whispered,

Claude, Violet, and Josie now hugged Luka, "This isn't fun." Claude pouted, "Who will I bug in the morning? Gumi is easy to wake up. But, Ms. Luka, it'll be hard to go without you for three months. However, we will be here for your return. And I shall make your favorite." Claude smiled, then hugged Luka, "Try and have fun." Claude stated, then pulled away, he watched Violet and Josie hug Luka, "Ta ta, little one." Claude waved, and walked away with the maids,

Luka felt tears stroll down her face, she brought her hand up to her face. "_Th_..._I have never cried before going to a tour_..._Why now?_" Luka thought, as she heard the boarding call. Luka walked to her terminal. Luka then handed the lady the ticket, and boarded the plane. First stop? London. She sighed as she didn't even look at anyone, she was too busy looking out the window. The tears glistened in the light from sun light, Luka literally watched herself cry through the reflection, her icy barrier was now crumbling down, why? Because of Hatsune Miku. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to come back with a good head on her shoulders, and not be a bitch to who she now had claimed her love for. Luka tried to smile, but she was already missing the teal haired girl.

**OoOoOoOo**

Miku was being patient in her class, she kept looking at the empty seat that Luka once occupied. Was Miku falling in love with two people? There was something about the Mystery Girl. Something about her voice, she had a soft and sweet voice. Filled with joy and hope. But then there was Luka, who had this beautiful soft side. And that really appealed to Miku, she really was confused. But she wondered one other thing, what happens if she waits, and Luka or the Mystery Woman move on while they are gone...Miku was in a huge inner turmoil. Once the bell rang, Miku stood and walked to Rin's locker,

"Yes, Miku-sama?" Rin asked, as she was putting books away, and taking the ones out she needed for the next few classes,

"Rin, I really need help. I am falling for Luka, in a very deep passionate way. But the Mystery Girl, has my heart too. And I know that you already told me to go with the one that makes me smile more. But its hard not seeing Luka around. I already miss her...I miss her voice, and I miss her flowing pink hair. Its like no matter how hard I try to forget her. I reminded by the posters. And every night, I am up to an ungodly time, talking to the Mystery Woman. I am already craving her voice, I want to hear her. I want to see her. I want to feel her touch." Miku sighed, "Why does love have to be so hard?" Miku asked,

"Well, for starters, you wouldn't have to miss Luka, if you would have taken the deal that was offer to you. You could be going with her on the tour." Rin shrugged, "However, back to the two you are in love with. It will be hard, but Miku. You need to decide whether you want to or not want to wait for them. If you don't...Then try and move on now." Rin stated, then shut her locker and headed to her next class. Miku had told her earlier that both Luka and Mystery Woman, were going out of the country. Luka on tour and Mystery Woman going to France. Rin sighed, "_I hope that she can find the one._" Rin thought, as she walked into her class.

**OoOoOoOo**

The plane had finally landed, and Luka walked off. She was waving to her fans. And signing various things. Luka wasn't her happy self, right now. There was only one thing on her mind, win over Miku. Luka waved to the crowd as she now got into the limo. As she headed towards the hotel, she kept hearing the driver ask her questions, but she completely ignored him. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She wanted to talk to Miku, but who was she kidding? Miku was torn between Luka...And well Luka. But Luka was upset that she had yet to tell Miku the truth.

As they finally pulled up to the hotel, Luka looked towards the building, "Another day...Another three months away from my home." Luka whispered, as she walked to the service desk, and retrieved her key. She immediately walked to her room, and got in. Luka then walked to her bed, and face planted into the soft comforter. "I need Miku." She mumbled into the mattress. Luka turned slightly, as she saw the time on the clock, "_Ugh_..._I hate waiting._" Luka thought, she looked at the clock again, and only a minute went by. Luka needed to hear Miku's voice ever so badly.

She finally rolled over, and looked up to the white ceiling. She began to daydream about Miku, soon Luka's fingers caressed her own lips, reminding herself of that very soft kiss, Luka began to blush.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Miku was now pacing in the room, "I wonder...If she knows of the time difference." Miku thought, then heard the phone ring,

"Its for you, sweetie!" Akemi yelled to her daughter,

Miku immediately transferred the call to her room, "Hello?" She asked,

"_Hey, Miku-chan. I am not calling too late, am I?_" The female asked,

"No, no of course not." Miku whispered, "How is France?" Miku asked,

"_France is France. I am already bored. I was getting a little anxious to hear your voice again._" The female stated,

Miku giggled, "You too, huh? Mystery lady, when will you tell me your name?" Miku asked,

"_My name Amaya._" She stated,

"Amaya...That is a beautiful name...Amaya, I am scared..." Miku whispered softly,

"_Scared of what?_" The female asked,

"I am just scared..." Miku replied,

"_Oh_..._Okay._" She whispered, "_Miku-chan, what are you doing right now besides talking to me?_" The female asked,

"Thinking." Miku giggled, "Just thinking really." Miku smiled behind the phone, hours were passing by. And they were still talking, and giggling. Miku was surely falling for Amaya. And yet, she didn't even know that Amaya and Luka were the same person. But sometimes, things need to be hidden just for a short period of time. Miku finally looked towards the clock then sighed, "I...I am sorry." Miku whispered,

"_For what?_" The female asked,

"I need to go to bed. I love you, Amaya-chan." Miku whispered,

"_Its okay, you need to rest. And I love you too, Miku-chan._" The female whispered into the phone, then they hung up.

Miku took in a deep breath, "Can I wait that long for Amaya?..." Miku whispered, "And...Luka has all of these adoring fans...And her music would keep her away from me..." Miku sighed, as she went to her bed, and face planted into the mattress, and began to cry, her mother who happened to be walking by heard the crying, and opened the door,

"Miku, honey..." Akemi whispered, "What's wrong?" She asked,

"I don't know what to do! Do I wait around for a bitch? Do I wait around for a girl I don't even know her name?!" Miku asked, "I don't know what to do...Please help me, mom. What would you do?" Miku asked,

"Well, that all depends on you. Can you feel deep down that you can wait?" Akemi asked, and watched her daughter shrug, "Miku, love is a very difficult thing to go through. Believe me. But you need to follow your heart." Akemi whispered, "Even if it means breaking another." Akemi slowly stood, as she leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead, "I love you, Miku. Please get some rest." Akemi whispered,

**OoOoOoOo**

Two months had now gone by, Miku and the Amaya kept talking. But now Miku was distancing herself from the female. She needed to know if she truly loved the Amaya, and if the Amaya loved her. Miku was hanging out with Rin a lot more lately, as well. In fact so much, they made things official. They were now dating. Miku knew she needed to move on, even if her heart craved and longed for both Luka and Amaya. Miku was laughing and smiling to Rin's words. She was happy that she could be with a girl that she could actually hold, kiss, or whatever. But to much Miku's dismay, this tidal wave that was about to come, would come at a price. And the price? Was the breaking of Luka's heart.

"Hello?" Akemi asked as she answered the phone,

"_Yes, I wondering_..._Is Miku home?_" She asked,

"I am sorry, Miku is out with her girlfriend, Rin." Akemi replied,

"_Gi_..._Girlfriend_..." The female mustered,

"Yes, girlfriend. Are you okay?" Akemi asked, as she heard cracking in the female's voice in the next reply,

"_Y_..._Yes_..._Please tell._" She tried not to cry, but that was already passed and gone, "_Tell_..._Miku I wish_..._Her_..._Uhm a farewell_..._And I_..._I wish her the best with_..._Rin_..." The girl immediately hung up,

"Miss..." Akemi heard the dial tone, "Oh no...She loves...Miku." Akemi whispered, as she felt heart break a little bit.

**OoOoOoOo**

Luka clung the phone to her chest, "No...No..." Luka began to cry ever so hard, as she slowly entered herself into the fettle position. The tears had hindered her eye sight, due to the fact she was crying so hard. She finally threw the phone, "Wh...Why was I su...Such a bitch?" Luka whispered into the now dark room. Luka's heart had now been shattered, "_I_.._I guess I know how she felt_..._When I was a bitch to her all the time_..." Luka thought, as she slowly stood, and crawled into the bed, not caring about the time. She pulled the covers over her thin frame, and cried herself to sleep,

**OoOoOoOo**

After a couple of hours, Miku came walking in. She had a smile on her face, and upbeat skip in her walk. But soon everything would come crashing down, and crash down hard,

"Miku, can we talk?" Akemi asked,

"Sure, after my sho..." Miku was cut off,

"No. Now." Akemi pointed to the sofa, Akemi watched Miku now sit down next to her, "Miku, you are happy with Rin, right?" Akemi asked,

"Yes, of course, mom." Miku gleamed, and now...Here came the heart breaking news,

"Well...That girl that has called you constantly. And you proclaimed your love to. She called tonight. A few hours before you got home..." Akemi was cut off,

"Why didn't you have her call my cellphone?!" Miku asked in an almost angered tone,

"Because Miku, you are with, Rin!" Akemi was now acting like a mother, and was about to get to the point, "She is never calling here again. She told me to tell you, that she wishes both you and Rin happiness. And she will never call again. She is afraid that she will get in the way. I am sorry, but you can now focus..." Akemi saw her daughter literally on the floor hunched over, crying, "You are not in love with, Rin, are you?" Akemi felt her daughter cling to her, she let Miku cry into her, until she passed out. Akemi slowly picked up her daughter and brought her to the bed, and slowly laid her down. "Love is filled with tough decisions. And unfortunately, you will have to live with your decision." Akemi whispered, as she leaned downward, and placed a soft kiss against Miku's forehead, "Goodnight, sweetie. Mommy loves you." Akemi slowly left the room, and shut the door behind her. Leaving Miku in complete darkness. Time wasn't on Miku's side, right now. She hated what she had done. But she was terrified to tell Rin that she was...Is in love with another. And who was that? Luka. Miku was now clutching onto the phone, in hopes she would call back. Or maybe, she was holding onto the phone, because that is the only way they have been communicating. Like rose petals falling to the floor; "She loves me"..."She loves me **not**"..."She loves me"..."She loves me **not**"..."She loves me!" Wasn't the case, Miku didn't just break Luka's heart, but her own in the process. There is a saying...Time heals all wounds...In their case, is that true?


	8. Living With A Broken Heart

Luka was outside, the rain was pouring down. She had slowly lifted her head to look to the clouds. But soon her eyes were closed shut, as the tears began to mix with the rain. Luka didn't know whether she was feeling the rain or the tears rolling down her face. There was a hard lump in the back of her throat, her legs became like jello, as she collapsed. Her right hand cupped over her mouth, and her left hand was the ground in a fist, "Miku-chan...Miku-chan..." Luka whispered in her tears, she could now taste the saltiness as her tears ran between her lips, "MIKU-CHAN!" Luka screamed and she only let the tears come down harder, she never felt this before. She never felt a heartbreak ever in her life, even when she ended things with Gakupo, who she had been going steady with for the past three years, she didn't feel pain. She felt happiness, because she could have a chance with Miku, but that blew up in her face. She remembered those words that killed her inside;

"_I am sorry, Miku is out with her __**girlfriend**__, Rin._"

Luka felt her heart break even more, "Miku-chan..." She whispered, as she continued to cry within the sweet smell of the rain, she didn't care if she lost her precious voice, she didn't care if she got sick and died. She didn't care anymore, and worse Luka, didn't care about her heart. She wanted to rip the beating thing out, and throw her heart into the deepest and darkest parts of the sea, and watch the sharks eat away her pain. How can someone that she loved ever so dearly, turn around and rip out the one thing that kept her going? Luka slowly stood, with the help of someone passing her by, "Thank you." Her voice was so soft, that her words were nearly audible.

"Are you okay?" The female asked,

"Yes..." Luka lied, "I just want to go home." Luka murmured,

"Don't you go home, tomorrow, Luka-sama?" The fan asked, she was being nice though, and not freaking out as she held the fragile pink haired girl in her arms,

"Its not soon enough." Luka replied, as she slowly pulled away, her hair covered her face as she walked away, "Bye..." Luka whispered, then walked in the pouring rain back to the hotel,

"Luka-sama...I can take you back..." The girl stated,

"I rather walk in the rain, at least it will mask the pain, I am feeling inside. I guess the rain is the bitch now, and won't stop coming down on me." Luka murmured, and soon she was hidden within the down pour, "_Miku-chan_.." Luka thought, "_I am so sorry_..._That I was a bitch towards you_..._I am sorry that I have lied to you._" Luka thought, "_I should have been honest, Amaya doesn't exist. And I would bury myself in the ground by degrading myself, because I am a bitch. Its how I cope with everything around me. But_..._you, Miku-chan, have warmed the icy part of me_..._My heart._" Luka thought as she held her shivering body. Once at the hotel, she walked inside, and immediately went to her room. She removed her soaked clothes, then she went into the bathroom, and let the shower pour hot water into the tub. Luka slowly stepped in, and let the water run down her body. The hiss of shower, masked her soft sobs. Luka was now feeling everything that she had dished out to the girl she claimed to love, and now she was feeling the pain, but ten times worse.

**OoOoOoOo**

A month had passed, Miku and Rin had been dating for about a month and three days. Miku was still thinking about Amaya and Luka. But she was happy in her relationship with Rin, "_They will find someone._" Miku thought, but deep down, even with the strong front she was pulling, her heart was breaking. She may have been happy on the outside, but inside? She was dying. She dying so fast, that she couldn't breathe anymore. For a few days straight she had been crying herself to sleep, "_You are with Rin-chan, now. Miku so stop crying over spelt milk. And move on. Be happy with Rin._" Miku thought, she sighed, as she continued to think or at least try to think of other things besides Luka or Amaya. Miku curled up into a ball, and fell asleep. Miku wanted...No she needed to see Luka, or hear Amaya's voice. The next day, Miku went to school as usual, but soon her eyes widened as she saw the pink haired girl, standing at her locker retrieving her books, "Luka-sama!" Miku ran to her,

"Leave me alone, Miku-chan." Luka walked away gritting her teeth, as she felt the tears slowly filling the rims of her eyes. She tried so hard not to cry in front of everyone. But who was she kidding, she was so fragile, and heartbroken. Luka then saw Gakupo and ran to him. She fell into his arms, a loud thud hit the floor as her books fell out of her hands. She now gripped his shoulders and cried into the male,

"Shh, don't worry Luka, I am here for you." Gakupo rubbed Luka's back softly, he felt horrible. He looked towards Miku who was now holding Rin's hand, he continued to rub Luka's back, "Not a good welcome home present, huh?" Gakupo asked, he wanted to try and make Luka smile, but all in all, he was failing miserably, "Luka..." Gakupo whispered, he watched Luka slide out of his arms, and was on the floor crying. Her hand cupped her lips, as she tried to muffle the sobs, "Luka...I am going to take you home." Gakupo whispered, as he helped her up,

"I..I need to go to class." Luka whispered in a hushed up tone, she slowly picked up her books. She headed into the class where Miku was. Luka didn't even speak, she walked waked to her desk and sat down. Everyone was murmuring at Luka's odd behavior, but Luka blocked out everything, she didn't even speak. Her eyes captured the beauty that was outside,

"Megurine Luka, what is the answer to the problem on the board?" Ms. Takamura awaited for a bitchy reply, instead she got something that even she didn't expect,

"I am sorry..." Luka whispered, "I don't know...I wasn't paying attention." Luka's voice was soft, sweet, and cracking, Luka looked to the board, "Its...Four." Luka whispered then went back to looking out the window,

"That is correct." Takamura whispered, she had noticed Luka's red puffy eyes as she looked towards her, "That is correct..." Takamura whispered when another student answered the next problem, when the bell rang, everyone left but Luka, "Megurine Luka, the bell has rung. Its time for you to leave." Takamura's heart broke when she heard a soft sob come from the diva, Takamura walked to her, "Luka..." Takamurea, felt Luka literally cling to her, "Luka..." Takamura whispered,

"I hate this heart..." Luka whispered, "I hate the pain..." Luka murmured into her teacher, "I want it to end...I want me to end. I hate being a bitch, but I hate feeling this pain, worse." Luka wiped away the tears, "I...I am sorry." Luka whispered, as she walked away. Luka then saw Rin and Miku kiss, she ran passed them. She wanted out of the school, she ran directly to the office, and went saw the headmistress, Luka's voice was weak, and she felt weak.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Come in." Nakahashi stated, she saw the Diva, "Oh, yes, you are back. Wel..." Nakahashi saw Luka's head hanging low, "Luka?" She asked,

"Can I go home? I am not feeling well." Luka whispered in a soft cracking voice,

Nakahashi chuckled thinking this was joke, "What no, diva bitch attitude?" Nakahashi asked, "Luka..." Nakahashi now realizing this wasn't a joke, Luka was hurting, "Yes...I will call your parents..." Nakahashi heard a soft sigh,

"My parents..Aren't here..." Luka whispered, "Please...Call Claude." Luka murmured,

"Who is Claude?" Nakahashi asked,

"My butler." Luka replied,

Nakahashi began to call the house, and heard a very soft yet manly, 'Hello'. "Yes, is this Claude?" Nakahashi asked,

"Yes, it is. May I ask who I am speaking too?" Claude asked,

"Its Ms. Nakahashi, the headmistress of the school Megurine Luka attends." Nakahashi began, "It seems Megurine Luka is feeling a bit under the weather. Can you please come pick her up?" Nakahashi asked,

"Yes, I will be there soon." Claude stated then hung up the phone and walked to the car, and got in. He now drove towards the school, the side of Luka he was about to see what going to break his heart even more. More than when he was going to tell Luka the heartbreaking news, that her parents were not coming home, and didn't plan on coming back. Claude sighed, "She is just...Getting hit with some serious blows here." He whispered,

**OoOoOoOo **

Luka had walked to every single class, and got her homework for the day. Luka didn't stop when Miku kept calling out her name, until Miku had ran passed her, and stopped her in the hall way, "What..." Luka asked,

"You didn't get your daily does of calling me a freak." Miku smiled, with a giggle trying to get the now once again crying Diva,

"Leave me alone...Miku-chan." Luka began to walk passed Miku,

"Luka-sama..What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Miku asked, "You are usually this cold hearted person, making others cry." Miku chuckled, but saw no smile, "Luka-sama?" Miku whispered,

"Miku-chan, please respect my wishes. And leave me alone." Luka walked passed her, and now she was running, she didn't want to see the teal haired girl for awhile. She saw Claude she stopped, and hugged him, "Please take me home." Luka whispered, she was helped to the car. Claude let the crying diva in, and shut her door, as they were driving, "Kiddo, are you okay?" Claude asked,

"Is love supposed to be this painful?" Luka asked,

"Sometimes." Claude replied, "What's going on?" Claude asked,

"Then I hate it..I fell in love with Miku. To just get told, that she is dating Rin." Luka sighed, as she saw her reflection the tears glistened as the sun would shine through trees, "I..I love Miku-chan...And yet, I hate her. I thought she would have waited for me..." Luka whispered,

"Luka, maybe she is confused. You did, after all, give her hope with your mysterious ways, then just left." Claude sighed, "Speaking of left...I need.." He was cut off,

"Let me guess...My parents found a place over in England. They do not want me there, and they are never coming home. Am I right?" Luka asked,

"Yes, Ms. Luka." Claude sighed as he kept his eyes on the road, "I know things seem so bleak right now, Ms. Luka but things will get better." Claude stated, and as they pulled into the driveway, he watched Luka get out,

"Yeah, when I am dead." Luka whispered, then walked to her room,

"MS. LUKA! WAIT!" Claude screamed and ran after her, he now hugged the girl that had collapsed on the stairs,

"You have always been a father to me, Claude. I consider you my parent. You took care of me since I was nine! Nine! And who do I have? My staff and Gumi, you all have acted more like my family, then my own flesh and blood...Besides Gumi, at least she is one family member that has given a shit about me. Then I finally let myself open up. Being a bitch was my cover, and now...I have no shade. I have no protection I threw myself out there, Claude...And now I lost it all...I will be in my room. I do not want anything for lunch, I am not hungry." Luka whispered then went to her room. Where she initially cried herself to sleep, and slept practically the entire day. Luka was heartbroken, her heart was broken more from the blow with Miku, then to add icing to the cake...Her parents were never coming home. Luka wanted to know what was wrong with her. Why is she in this pain..Could no one hear her cries for help? Did no one care? The only people in Luka's eyes, that care about her was; Gumi, Claude, Josie, and Violet. In her eyes, Miku never really cared about her. And now she had to live with her idiocy, because she couldn't be honest with the one she loves. Will there be a time that Luka leaves her bitchy ways, and finally tell Miku the truth, that there is no Amaya...In fact she was Amaya. Luka sighed as she clung to the comforter with her hand.


	9. Lost In The Storm

Luka slowly awoke, the time was about ten o'clock. Luka looked out towards the stars. She now dared herself to do something rather stupid, call Miku. "Should I even try..." Luka asked in a hushed up whispered, she sighed as she walked to her window. Luka didn't want to feel the pain any longer, Luka walked to the phone and picked the device, and dialed Miku's number,

**OoOoOoOoO**

Miku was writing in her diary, when she saw the light from her phone then heard the phone go off, "Ugh...I will never get this section done!" Miku exclaimed, as she answered the phone, "What?" She asked,

"_Sorry_..._Miku-chan._" She swallowed hard to not cry, "_I didn't mean_..._to bother you. Bye._" She went to hang up,

"NO! Amaya-sama! Stay...Please." Miku pleaded,

"_You have no clue how hard it is to even hear your voice_..._When you have someone else. I was a fool. I told you I love you, and you said it back. All I feel is pain now. I feel like a dagger keeps turning over and over again in my heart. I let myself open up. I got the courage to call you. And I thought I had a chance, with the beautiful teal haired girl. I tried to act like this doesn't hurt me. But its doing more than hurting me. Its killing me. I just wanted to call you_..._To say_..." She took in a deep breath, "_I love you_..._And goodbye._" She then hung up the phone,

Miku was crying, "No...No...No..." Miku gripped the phone, as she hung her head, and began to cry hard. Miku looked towards the picture of her and Rin. She immediately picked up the picture and threw the frame against the wall, she then heard the glass shatter. Miku didn't love Rin, sure she liked Rin, but she didn't love her. She was in love with two people Luka and Amaya. She looked towards the post card,

"_**Christmas Ball. Dress to impress! Masks required!**_"

Miku sighed, "Maybe...One of them will be there..." Miku whispered, as she sighed. She hugged the phone and fell asleep, in hopes that the girl that was gripping at her heart would call back, instead the night was silent filled with soft sobs,

**OoOoOoOo**

Luka collapsed to the floor, and held onto the phone, "_I hate you, Miku-chan_..._You took my heart and threw it away. Like I am some_..._Old Sunday Paper_..._Threw me away, without giving me the chance to tell you the truth. And now_..._I lay here_..._Wishing someone would just stab me over and over again._" Luka thought, "_B_..._I can't hate you, Miku-chan_..._I love you too much_..." Luka thought, as she actually fell asleep on the floor. She wanted a person that would love her, and need her. The Christmas Ball? Seemed like a good opportunity to win Miku back, but how? They would all be wearing masks. Luka sighed in her sleep, and finally felt herself be lifted up then set back into her bed. Soon she felt a warm body, "Thank you, Gumi..." Luka mustered,

"Shush, sleep now." Gumi whispered, as she held her cousin close. They slept together that night, she knew Luka needed and loved Miku, and she was going to play matchmaker at the Ball, but she needed to get that silly girl, Rin out of the picture, by anyway possible.

The next morning, Gumi opened her eyes and saw Luka standing at her window, "Luka...What is it?" She asked,

"Is it possible that I can win Miku back?" Luka asked, "I mean then...Again I never had her." Luka sighed,

"That is where you are wrong. Luka, she is in love with you. When she saw you at school, her eyes lit up. You may not have her...Well, body. But you have her heart. Rin has her body, but not the most important part...Her heart. Play nice, Luka. Stop being a cold and selfish bitch. And be nice to Miku. Or be a bitch, and act like this no longer hurts you. But seriously, stop with the damn head games. You need to make a choice, Luka. You either treat Miku like utter shit. Or prove that you have a heart, and you are a decent human being. So, what are you going to do?" Gumi asked,

"I need to get ready." Luka whispered in response to Gumi's question,

"_Ugh. Why do I even bother?_" Gumi thought as she watched her cousin go into the bathroom. She soon heard water going, "_She better quit being a bitch, or I will expose her._" Gumi grinned to her thoughts, and walked to her bedroom, then went to the bathroom that was in there, and immediately took a shower,

By this time, Luka had about two hours before school. She smiled, as she opened a door that hadn't been opened in years. She walked to the white grand piano. She slowly sat down on the bench, and began to play Moonlight Sonata. Every note she played was perfect. She even began to hum to the song. During her playing, Claude had stopped in front of the room, along with Josie and Violet,

"This Miku, has changed Luka a lot." Violet murmured,

"I agree, Ms. Violet. She has." Claude agreed, then walked with the females to the kitchen to get breakfast ready for Gumi and Luka. Gumi had been wondering the mansion to find Luka, when she heard the piano being played,

"She is back." Gumi giggled, as she walked into the room, "Mind if we play together?" Gumi asked, "I can play the cello and you can play the violin.." Gumi suggested, Luka stopped playing the piano and stood, Gumi sat down and pulled the cello towards her, and watched Luka pick up the violin, they were playing a beautiful piece. Luka was finally smiling again. She had Gumi to thank for that.

**OoOoOoOo**

Miku was once again running late, she bolted down the stairs after she taken her shower, but she was missing something,

"MIKU!" Akemi screamed before Miku ran out,

"What?! I am going to be late!" Miku yelled,

"Yeah...Unless you want everyone to see your panties...Don't you need your skirt?" Akemi asked, she watched her daughter blush and run back to her room, "That is what I thought." Akemi mustered, then watched her daughter who was now fully clothed run out of the house, "_Bye_..._Love you too._" Akemi thought, then went back to her cleaning,

"_Gotta make it, gotta make it._" Miku thought, as she kept running. Miku sighed, as she placed her hands on her now bent legs, "I am no..." Miku saw a limo pull up,

"Hello, Miku. Do you need a ride?" Luka asked with a smile,

"Luka-sama..." Miku whispered,

"No, its the Easter Bunny." Luka giggled, "If you don't need a ride, I shall see..." Luka was cut off,

"Please...Luka-sama I need a ride." Miku whispered the door was opened for her, she immediately got into the limo, "Wow. I remem...No this is a different one..." Miku whispered,

"I have five different limos. Ah, yes. Miku you know my cousin, Gumi?" Luka asked,

"You two are cousins?!" Miku asked, "But...But..." Miku stuttered,

"Why, Luka I do believe she has a stuttering problem. Yes, we are cousins. I know..We do not have any resemblance nor the same attitude on life." Gumi nudged Luka,

"Oh, ha ha. You are so funny, Gumi." Luka rolled her eyes, "Are you okay?" Luka asked,

"W..." Miku played with the hem of her skirt, "Wh..When we get to the school...Your not going to treat me bad..Are you?" Miku asked, then saw that gentle smile,

"No. I need to turn over a new leaf." Luka smiled as she saw the school in sights, Luka looked towards Gumi, who was gesturing 'Tell her', "Miku...I need..." Luka was cut off as the doors opened to let her, Gumi and Miku out. Everyone gasped when Miku got out, people began murmuring, Luka shook her head then saw Rin running towards Miku. Luka continued to walk with Gumi into the school. Luka heard Gumi giggle, "What is it?" Luka asked,

"Miku was blushing so much. Especially, when your hands touched by accident. It was so adorable. See, she does like you a lot. Luka, you need..." Gumi was cut off, as they saw Rin run past them crying, "What the hell is her problem?" Gumi asked,

"Hormones?" Luka questioned, "I am not sure, and I rather not know. Maybe those are happy tears." Luka stated,

"Why yes, when I cry happy tears, I run towards the bathroom. Because you know, happy tears are like sad tears. They should never been seen. COME ON!" Gumi slapped Luka in the forehead, "Get with the program." Gumi chuckled, and watched her cousin shake her head. Soon they saw Miku running towards the bathroom, "Hmmm, did they break up?" Gumi smirked, "Detective Gumi to the rescue!" Gumi handed her books and ran towards the bathroom,

**OoOoOoOo**

Gumi walked into the bathroom and heard Miku pleading with Rin,

"Rin I am sorry...But..." Miku was cut off,

"If you loved someone else, why did you get with me?!" Rin asked as she now exited the stall she was in, "You are so heartless!" Rin stated in anger, Rin nor Miku knew that Gumi was in one of the stalls, "Miku...I really thought you liked me. UGH! How could I be so damn naive?!" Rin asked reaching up, she then slapped Miku hard,

"Rin, I am sorry. But I tried, I really did. I wanted to be with you. I wanted you to mend the pieces of my broken heart...But..." Miku was once again cut off,

"Its Luka, isn't it? Or is it that Amaya chick?!" Rin asked in anger, "Because dammit, Miku. Once Luka came back, you were all happy again. Its Luka...THAT FUCKING DIVA!" Rin screamed, "You know what, go have the bitch. And when she leaves for her tours, you can be left behind. While she goes and flirts with every other dude out there. Luka is straight! Just because she broke up with Gakupo, doesn't her make her a lesbian!" Rin spat out, "Fuck you, Miku. I will find someone way better. Maybe like...Lily." Rin shrugged, and walked out, she left Miku dumbfounded,

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about her too much." Gumi stated as she exited the stall,

"You were hear the entire time?!" Miku asked in disbelief,

"Uh, yeah. Pretty harsh stuff. So..." Gumi began to wash her hands, "Are you going to the Christmas Ball?" Gumi asked with a cock of her brow, she watched Miku nod, gesturing yes, "Do you have a date?" Gumi grinned, Miku gestured with her head, no. "Ah, good. I know Amaya rather well, do you wish for me to talk too her and see if she will take you?" Gumi asked with a soft smile,

"Yes! I mean...Please, Gumi-sama." Miku mustered,

"I will see what I can do. Don't fret, Miku. Things will work out." Gumi whispered, "_More than you will ever know._" Gumi thought as she left the bathroom. Gumi will get Luka and Miku together. And what price? Oh, Gumi, Gumi. A price that would make everything at the ball, blow up.


	10. To Tell Or Not To Tell

Later that night Gumi was smirking towards Luka, she was leaning up against her cousin's doorway, "Who are you going to be tomorrow night? Luka or Amaya?" Gumi asked as she was looking at her cuticles,

"I...I don't know." Luka replied,

"I think you should be Amaya, then shock her as your remove your mask, and show that the entire time she had been in love with thee one and only Luka. But you may need to wear a wig. Because the pink hair might give it away." Gumi stated, "I can have red hair, and you can have green hair. After all its for Christmas." Gumi smiled,

"Believe it or not, Gumi. That is actually a good idea." Luka smiled,

"When have I ever had a bad idea?" Gumi asked, then thought for a moment, "You know what...Don't answer that." Gumi chuckled,

"I wasn't gonna. Do you think I should dress like a dude again?" Luka asked,

"That would be so cool." Gumi grinned, "Anyway, I think I am going to find Rin at the Ball. I sort of find her attractive." Gumi smiled,

"You are such a cold hearted person. By trying to get with a girl, that just got dumped." Luka stated,

"Yes, and this is coming from the girl, that has been not only lying to Miku. But going in bi-polar mode. One moment you are a bitch to her, then all nice and calm. Seriously, Luka. You are one sad chick." Gumi mustered, as she shook her head, "So, are you going to tell her?" Gumi asked as she kept her eyes on her cousin with an eerie smirk,

"You know, Gumi, your smile could scare anyone. And yes I am going to tell her." Luka replied, "Its best to get this off my chest. So who is she expecting?" Luka asked, as she arched her brow,

"Amaya. So, you." Gumi chuckled, "Alright...I think we need to get our costumes out." Gumi smiled as she walked away,

"Gumi.." Luka whispered loud enough for Gumi to hear,

"Yes?" Gumi asked as she walked back to her cousin,

"What..If she likes get mad at me?" Luka asked,

"Well, there would be a real good reason for her to get mad, and that is because you lied to her. Luka...She loves you, and your other you. So, chill." Gumi tossed Luka, her phone, "You better call her, and tell her you are going." Gumi smiled, as she walked away,

Luka took in a deep breath, and dialed Miku's number,

**OoOoOoOo**

Miku was looking at her costume. Everyone was to wear something from the eighteenth century attire. And Miku was going to wear a blood red dress, she smiled, then heard the phone ring, "I got it mom!" Miku yelled, "Moshi Moshi." Miku whispered into the phone,

"_Hey, Miku-chan._" The female stated,

"AMAYA-SAMA!" Miku said in utter excitement, "I mean..." Miku heard a soft giggle, "H..How are you?" She asked,

"_I am fine, and yourself?_" The female asked,

"I am good...Just...Did..." Miku sighed, as she lowered her eyes,

"_Did Gumi talk to me? Yes, she did. And I will be going to the ball._" She stated, the female told Miku what to look for and what she would be wearing, "_I will see you tomorrow, Miku-chan. And Miku-chan_..._I still love you._" The female hung up after those soft and delicate words,

Miku giggled as she whispered, "I love you too, Amaya-chan." After 'Amaya' had hung up the phone. Tomorrow was going to be amazing, and she couldn't wait. But sometimes, anger can come out of someone, or some people. But certainly, Miku wasn't going to think of the negatives, but the positives. Miku had squealed before going to sleep, she was now beyond excited.

**OoOoOoOo**

The next morning Luka was awaken by Claude, "Ugh...Claude its Saturday..." Luka groaned,

"That may be, Ms. Luka. But do you not want to look your best for Ms. Miku?" Claude asked,

Luka jolted upward, "YES! I do!" Luka exclaimed, as she ran towards the bathroom, she was stopped by Claude,

"Violet will be helping you today." Claude stated, "I will go and prepare lunch, seeing that it is four minute until noon. You slept in rather late today, Ms. Luka." Claude stated, as he bowed his upper torso and left. Luka smiled as she went to take a shower. She was getting a little to excited, she took in a deep breath and after about an hour long shower. She walked to her room and saw Violet,

"Violet, are you ready?" Luka asked, as she saw Violet holding up a green wig, Luka smirked, "Alright." Luka grabbed the bed post as she felt the corset wrap around her body, she was to hide her breasts again. As was Gumi, because they found out that they were hosting the Ball. "Why..." Luka grunted, "Why am I and Gumi hosting?" Luka asked,

"Well, no one will know that its you two. You two are the Princes. And its the ball for your coming home." Violet giggled, she began to do everything else. Luka looked really hot once everything was done and said. Luka took in a deep breath, as she looked at herself in the mirror,

"Damn, I am hot." Luka stated, as she headed towards downstairs, both Gumi and Luka look really good. Hot even. "Dearest..." Luka stopped, "What are our names?" Luka asked,

Claude pulled out the cards, "Gumi is to be, Prince Masayuki. And you, Luka, are to be, Prince Tetsuo." Claude handed them the cards,

"Yamada?" Luka asked, "Tetsuo Yamada?" Luka asked looking towards her cousin, "It seems that you are wearing your name proudly." Luka asked, as she felt the full face masked being put into her hand, "This mask is so awesome!" Luka exclaimed, she went to get into the limo, and she was stopped by Claude,

"You will be riding in a carriage, milord." Claude bowed his upper torso, as a black carriage being drawn by two beautiful black horses approached Luka and Gumi. The carriage was absolutely stunning. The carriage was black, with a beautiful gold trim. The horses were even well maintained for the event, Claude now opened the carriage door, "Enjoy your night, sire." Claude stated as he helped Luka and Gumi inside,

Gumi and Luka immediately put on their masks, "I can actually breathe through this thing!" Gumi exclaimed, but now made her voice deep, "Dear brother, what ever shall we do, once we get to this strange occasion?" Gumi asked,

"Why, my dear brother, we shall throw an extraordinary event for the people." Luka smiled beneath the mask. She looked out the window, "I gotta admit, we are so riding in style." Luka stated, with a chuckle.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Everyone was dressed according to how they were supposed too. Soon people saw the beautiful carriage approach. And soon the 'brothers' emerged from the carriage wearing full face masks. Gumi left the carriage first, followed by Luka. They looked like men. Luka and Gumi even got that stuck up attitude due to them playing as a Prince.

Luka looked around in search of the owner of her heart, she was then nudged by Gumi. She watched her point. Luka smiled beneath the mask, as both her and Gumi walked into the place that the Ball was being held at. Luka and Gumi saw the stairs, and walked up them. And everyone now was in the very large foyer, "Good evening. I, Prince Tetsuo, welcome to our palace. For this night, we shall explore the many finer joys in life. Do not hesitate for, tonight shall ignite a flame of beauty and love." Luka stated, as she was reading off her card, and soon Gumi gave a grand speech, and together they said; "Welcome to our Palace." Luka looked towards Gumi, "I shall dance with Miku now." Luka bowed her head, then walked away from her 'brother'. Luka searched and found the woman of her dreams, Luka went to Miku, everyone gasped, as Luka bowed her upper body, "Milady, shall we have this unspoken dance?" Luka asked as she extended her arm, and Miku took her hand into her own. People growled because Luka chose Miku,

Miku and Luka were dancing ever so close, Miku felt safe in this person's arms. She felt so strongly that this was Amaya, "Amaya..." Miku whispered,

"Yes?" Luka asked, then heard a giggle,

"Why do you always get the beautiful roles?" Miku asked with a soft whine,

"For reasons that no man nor woman can ever fathom." Luka replied, with a soft smile behind her mask. This was now or never, "Shall you fancy me to a treat, and let us speak one on one?" Luka asked,

"I would love too, My Prince." Miku replied, as she walked out with 'Amaya' to the garden, "Its beautiful." Miku whispered,

"Miku...There is something I need to tell you. And I need to tell you now, before its too late." Luka whispered, as she looked around, "I am not who you think I am." Luka mustered,

"Of course I know who you think you are. You are Amaya." Miku giggled,

"No, Miku-chan. I am not. That is not my real name..." Luka sighed, "I have been wanting to tell you for this a very very long time." Luka stated, and began to slowly remove the mask until she saw Gumi,

"H...Oh. I shall return. The guests are getting rather anxious, dear brother. I will hold them away." Gumi stated then ran back to the huge manor,

"You should get to your guests." Miku whispered,

"Close your eyes." Luka whispered, she watched Miku close her eyes, Luka immediately took off her mask, and pressed her lips hard against Miku's. Their mouths opened ever so slightly, as their tongues began to massage against each other. Their bodies were pulled in closer, Luka needed to tell her. She wanted to tell her, and here was the moment of truth, no more hiding, "Open your eyes." Luka whispered against Miku's lips, but before Miku could see who was standing before her, Luka saw a guest heading their way, she hurriedly put on the mask, "Shall we go?" Luka asked,

"No." Miku replied,

"No?" Luka asked, as she looked into Miku's eyes, "Why no?" Luka asked,

Miku rose her hands but heard a snapping of a branch, "LEAVE US! ITS ME AND THE PRINCE TIME! GO!" Miku screamed, and Gumi immediately ran away, Gumi really wanted to see if Luka would grow the cojones to tell Miku, but instead she ran off. Miku took in a deep breath, and finally removed the mask, Miku immediately dropped the mask as she saw Luka standing before her, "Luk...Luka." Miku managed to get out, things had really taken a weird turn, but hey, Miku now knows that Luka is Amaya. That has to count for something, right? Not in this case...Not at all.


	11. A Broken Doll, Ready To Be Fixed

Miku's hues searched Luka's, "How could you lie to me?! You claim to have loved me! What name should I use?! Luka or Amaya?!" Miku reached up, and soon a loud slap noise echoed around them, "I hate you!" Miku turned on her heel, and ran the other way, leaving Luka standing there just dumbfounded, tears were now rolling down her cheeks, her heart was snapped in two. Sure, she loves Luka. But she can't be with a liar.

Luka rose her right hand to her cheek, where she had been slapped. Her hues began to fill with the saltiness of pain, as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Luka collapsed to her knees, Luka had broken not only her heart, but Miku's as well. Why couldn't she have been honest to the one she claimed to love. Luka heard snapping of branches as someone began to run towards her, "I am not in the mood...Gumi." Luka whispered, as she felt her cousin's arms wrap around her, Luka immediately clutched onto Gumi and cried hard into her. Luka was shaking violently, Luka couldn't stop crying, the pink haired diva had now finally cracked. The iciness had melted away, the bitchy ways came to past.

Gumi happened to see Claude that was helping through the festivities, "Tell everyone the party is over." She lipped, she watched Claude bow his head, as she watched Claude walk away, Gumi's hand was rubbing Luka's back softly, "Luka...What happened?" Gumi asked,

"I took all of your advice...And I showed Miku...No wait...Miku pulled off my mask, and saw it was me. She slapped me, then ran of crying. Wow...Can I become more a monster?" Luka asked, as she slowly pulled away from her cousin, "How did I become like this?" Luka asked as she looked away,

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka was nine, as she ran to the Christmas tree, and saw all of the presents. She smiled cutely towards Claude, "Are these mine?!" Luka asked in a very cute childish tone,

"Why, yes little one." Claude stated, he saw Luka's parents walk down the stairs, Claude bowed his head, and was brought into another room,

"Claude, I am glad that you have served this family, for such a long time. But sadly, this will be the last Christmas we will be celebrating with Luka. We are going traveling, trying to build up our business." The father stated,

"You are all cold and heartless. That poor innocent girl, hasn't seen you. You have missed every single birthday. Almost every single Christmas." Claude then pointed towards Violet who was now giggling and playing with Luka, "Violet and I have been better parents than her own parents! You have done nothing to make her happy. You get her what? Planes, vehicles, presents, an agent...Do you know what she needs?! HER PARENTS!" Claude yelled, then felt a sting against his cheek,

"You will not speak to us like that, Claude. We are there for our daughter." The mother spoke,

"Yeah...When?" Claude asked, as he turned on his heel and walked away from Luka parents. Claude felt bad for Luka, she was practically growing up so fast, and without her biological parents noticing. Claude and Violet acted more like parents than Luka parents did. Claude sighed, as he saw Josie, "Hello." Claude stated,

"How cold can they be?! Its Christmas! And they have been packing most of it away." Josie stated in anger, "Its not fair to her! She is always acting in stupid movies. She is always modeling something new. And don't get me started that almost every day after school, she is singing away. And she is only nine!" Josie collapsed to her knees and began to cry, her heart broke for Luka,

Luka was giggling, as her mother hugged her tightly, "Mom...What's wrong?" Luka asked,

"Your father and I, will not be around for quite sometime. We are going to try to make our company sky rocket. And in order to do that, we need to go to different places." Her mother stated,

"Can I go?!" Luka asked, "We can go..." Luka was cut off by her father,

"Because kiddo, you will have to constantly make new friends. And change to different schools. Ultimately, you would be slowing us down, Luka." The father stated,

"Then can we at least open the presents?! SEEING YOU ARE NEVER HERE TO DO SO!" Luka pulled away from her mother, and ripped away the paper, and then stood, "Guess we are done, go pack away...And leave me to rot. Don't bother calling. Because you will not even ask how I am doing...And if you do. You usually cut me off, and go on about your stupid lives. I am nine, and for the past nine years...The only two that actually acted like my parents are Claude and Violet. Josie acts like an older sister. At least I got family...Even if it isn't through blood." Luka shook her head, "I love you mom, and dad. But I doubt you can return that love." Luka stated as she walked to her room, to only cry herself to sleep. She didn't eat, she just didn't want to be around her parents. She couldn't bare the thought that every single time there was a family moment. They were usually packing. Luka pulled the covers over her small frame, and slept until the next morning, and when she came down the stairs, she saw that her parents had left a note,

"_Our Darling Luka, _

_We are sorry to cause so much pain in her heart. But we are doing this for you, not to make you think we do not love you. But we do love you, with every fragment of our bodies. You are all we care about, and all we think about. Once the company is set into motion and everything seems good. We will be a family again, I promise. I am sorry that we keep leaving. But I promise that will all change. We will be back before you know it. We will celebrate your tenth, eleventh, and so forth. We will be back soon._

_We love you, Luka._"

Luka over nine years developed some would call a cold and icy heart, or rhino skin. She hated letting people in. Because every time she did, only pain would follow. Her life had been a small tear drop of happiness, and sorrow was like a down pour of rain, that wouldn't stop. Luka just didn't care anymore. The only people actually truly cared about was; Claude, Violet, Josie, and Gumi. And that was it,

**OoOoOoOo**

Luka slowly pulled away from Gumi, "I want to go home. I do not want to be here anymore...Okay?" Luka asked, as she walked away from Gumi, and headed towards the carriage that they had rode in to get to the manner, Luka pushed away the driver's hand, and got in. Luka and Gumi didn't say a single word as they went home. Luka looked out the window, there was just nothing left to show, the tears? They had been shed. The pain? Stabbed with a knife, and the pain had seemed to die. Luka was so crushed that she had broken Miku's heart. She really never let Gakupo in, like she had done with Miku. And now, Luka had lost everything,

**OoOoOoOo**

Akemi walked into her daughter's room, "Miku...Are you okay?" Akemi asked,

"N...No." Miku whispered, "I...I know what Amaya looks like..." Miku mustered,

"Thats great! Bu...But why are you in such a depressed state?" Akemi asked,

"Because the girl behind the phone, also known as Amaya...That isn't even her real name! It was Luka the entire time! THE ENTIRE TIME!" Miku yelled,

"So, she lied. And hid who she was. But I know why she did it." Akemi whispered,

"Why are you defending her?!" Miku asked in an angered tone,

"I am not defending her. But Miku, honey, did you ever stopped to think maybe...She is pain as well? Or maybe she hid herself, because she was scared to apologize to you because she is used to being in the dark...Or being an insecure bitch?" Akemi asked, "Miku, she may have hid herself, because you were the first person to start melting away the ice. Look, from what you have told me. Gakupo couldn't even make her happy, and yet, you did. And still do. Miku, I am not saying to forgive her, nor am I saying I am defending her. But you need to open your eyes...Luka is in love with you." Akemi leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead, "Get some rest." Akemi stated then left the room,

Miku looked towards the phone, and sighed, "_She didn't need to lie to me_..._Over and over again._" Miku thought, as she curled up in the fettle position, and fell asleep. After about a couple hours, Miku awoke to some random noise hitting her window, Miku walked to her door to her balcony, when she opened them she saw Luka, "Luka..." Miku whispered, "Do you even know what time it is?" Miku asked,

"I know, and I am sorry. I had to see you." Luka sighed, "I know I lied, and I am so sorry. I was just scared. Scared that you wouldn't even talk to me about...Your feelings. Hatsune Miku, I have been falling for you since I met you. Since I saw you, and our eyes connected, I knew that I needed to get to know you. I was so shallow, and heartless. But then...You changed all that. You showed me...That I am not alone. And I am a somebody! You make me...Feel like a real person!" Luka yelled, "What I am trying to say...I LOVE YOU HATSUNE MIKU!" Luka screamed at the top of her lungs, she saw a light flash at her,

"What in the hell are you doing?" Akemi asked as she ran out to Luka, "Get your ass inside." Akemi looked towards Miku, who happened to show of the motion that she was giggling. "You can stay the night." Akemi grabbed Luka's arm, "But no more lying to Miku. And no more screaming at this ungodly hour." Akemi let Luka go, as she shook her head, then went back to bed.

Luka was now at Miku's door, she was about to knock. She saw the teal haired girl open the door, Luka immediately collapsed to her knees, and wrapped her arms around Miku's waist. Her face rested against Miku's stomach, "I am so sorry..." Luka whispered, she now felt Miku slide down, Luka's face was lifted up,

"I love you too, Megurine Luka." Miku leaned in and pressed her lips against Luka's then immediately let her tongue enter Luka's mouth and began to play with Luka's tongue, and soon their kiss went from soft and innocent, to passionate and filled with compassion for each other. Miku slowly helped Luka up, but didn't break the kiss, as they entered her room. Miku slowly finally broke the kiss, "Be mine." Miku whispered as she was now looking into Luka's eyes,

"As long as you are mine...I will be forever yours." Luka whispered, as she pressed her lips against Miku's. And soon they were resting in the bed, they had just kissed, Miku was resting against Luka, as they both fell asleep together. Sometimes a happy moment, is just that a moment. Flashed with despair to follow. What a joy!


	12. A Million Dollar Ransom For The Diva

Luka slowly awoke, as she saw the teal haired female still sleeping, "Miku, I'll see you at school." Luka stated, as she leaned over and lightly pressed a kiss to Miku's lips, before slipping out of bed. She walked down the stairs, "Thank you, for letting me stay the night." Luka bowed her upper torso, she went to the door but was stopped by Akemi,

"You better not lie to my daughter again. I don't give a shit if you are that amazing diva, I will kill you. She has been through so much with your stuck up ass attitude. I am begging you, literally begging you not to pull that shit with my daughter again." Akemi opened the door for the Diva, "Oh, and have a good day." Akemi shut the door behind the Diva. Akemi didn't care that Miku and Luka slept together, she didn't hear moaning, in which showed that they weren't doing anything, she heard the water running, "_Is Miku actually getting ready for school on time_?" Akemi thought, as she shook her head, she was happy that Miku was doing something on time for a change. And that is when things clicked, she was with the Diva, "Oh dear goodness..." Akemi rolled her eyes, then walked to the kitchen and began to make breakfast, she heard the creaking the stairs as Miku ran down them, "Hungry?" Akemi asked,

"Starved. I wanted to thank you, mom." Miku whispered,

"For?" Akemi asked, as she began to scramble the eggs,

"For letting Luka stay the night." Miku blushed, "We...Are sort of an item." Miku giggled, then saw the plate put in front of her, "LEEKS TOO?!" Miku squealed with delight, she immediately inhaled the food, and went to go to brush her teeth,

"Miku, you don't think Luka will pull the same bullshit with you, like she has. Do you?" Akemi asked, "What if she is telling you all of the stuff, and soon, when you get to school. Out of no where her mood switches, and she doesn't want to be with you anymore..." Akemi now turned and looked at her daughter, "Miku, all I am saying is be careful." Akemi grabbed the empty plate, and began to do up the dishes that were made. She then saw Miku run towards the door, "LOVE YOU!" Akemi yelled,

"LOVE YOU TOO MOM!" Miku screamed, as she ran out of the door. She ran to school, not caring if she was on time, or not. She stopped as she saw the pink haired Diva. Miku was now thinking about her mother's words, but things changed as she felt Luka's lips against her own. Miku smiled into the kiss from her girlfriend, and immediately kissed her back, "My...Mom is worried about me, Luka..." Miku mustered,

"Let me guess. She is afraid one moment I want to be with you, then the next. I want to ditch you. Miku, I love you, and that will never happen." Luka stated, as she took Miku's hand into her own, their fingers now intertwined together. Luka was really happy that her and Miku were finally together. Luka never wanted this moment to ever end. But sometimes, when people are desperate they will do anything for money. And money is just the root to all evil. School was rather long, especially the classes that Luka and Miku were separated from each other. But them waiting was sure worth the surprise at the end. Luka and Miku could be together after school. After the final bell rang, Luka grabbed Miku and pulled her into a passionate kiss, then blushed, "Come over tonight. I want to study with you. Meet me there...Lets say in thirty-minutes. I have some errands to run." Luka stated, as she walked to her car, and got in. She waved to her lover, and pulled out of the parking lot, she was going to get her girlfriend a beautiful necklace, but she would never make that trip,

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"We need money bad, Kohaku." Arata stated, he looked towards his wife, "We could always kidnap someone. I mean...At least we would be able to pay off the debts we owe." Arata whispered,

"Oh, yeah, who? Bob down the fucking street?! We need someone wh..." Kohaku smiled, "We just need someone to help us." Kohaku mustered, "Hmm, who do we choose?" Kohaku asked,

Arata began to ponder the answer, "There is always Yoichi, he needs to get out of debt, we call him. Kidnap someone, then call us." Arata stated with an eerie smile. Arata immediately grabbed his phone and called Yoichi, "Ah, good. Yoichi I need to ask you a huge favor."

"_Arata_? _You call me to ask me for a favor_..._Again_..._Alright what is it_? _And it better be worth it_." Yoichi stated,

"I need you to kidnap, Megurine Luka. We need money, and I know you do too. I am sure someone will pay a good chunk of change. Her parents should do just fine. They are rich. We are in a huge amount of debt, Yoichi. And I know you are too. What do you say?" Arata asked,

"_I say_..._Where can I find the bitch_?" Yoichi asked,

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Luka was humming to a song on the radio. She stopped and saw the store in which she was going to get her girlfriend. She went to walk in, but a male stopped her,

"Do you have a light?" He asked,

"No, sorry, I don't smoke." Luka smiled ever so cutely,

"Oh, sorry." The male stated, as Luka went in, he wrapped his arm around her and put a cloth that had Chloroform upon the fabric. Immediately Luka went limp in his arms, he dragged her limp body towards his car. The oddest thing though, no one was there to see this. Yoichi put Luka in the back seat, and laid her down. He immediately got into the drivers side, and drove off with the Diva in the back seat, he kept his cool. This wasn't the first time he did this, he had done this at least five times before Luka. But Luka was a bigger reward, and he knew that his debts would be paid off.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Miku was now at Luka's mansion, she knocked softly and saw Claude open the door, "Oh, hi, Claude. I was wondering if Luka was home now?" Miku asked, she saw Claude's reaction to be a little off,

"I'm sorry, Miss Miku. She hasn't returned. In which I find oddly weird. She said she had to run an errand after school. She wanted it to be a surprise for you, Miss Miku. I shall not be of the rude sorts, please come in. You can wait inside." Claude smiled as he let Miku into the huge mansion. Claude wasn't sure what was going on, he immediately walked to Violet and Josie, "Have you gotten ahold of Luka?" He asked, they both shook their head, showing the answer was no. "This is an odd behavior even for, Miss Luka." Claude stated, "I'm not sure why she is acting this way. Maybe she got delayed at a light." Claude stated trying to figure things out,

"Claude, there is no way in hell that a light should hold up, our young mistress. This is rather odd. Should we call the police?" Violet asked,

"No. Give her no more than two hours. If she doesn't show in that amount of time, then we direct our attentions to the authorities. I do not want to call them, to make things worse." Claude stated, he watched Josie and Violet nod their heads and went back to their duties. Claude continued to check in on Miku, "Forgive Luka's odd behavior. She had insisted on driving upon this day. Perhaps, she had gotten lost. This isn't the first time she has gotten herself lost." Claude stated, she now saw the young teal haired girl crying, "Miss Miku, why of these tears?" He asked,

"What if she is blowing me off, Claude?! What if my mother is right?!" Miku asked, as she continued to cry, but saw Claude only smile,

"This she would not do, Miss Miku. For her heart belongs to you. She had went to get you a gift, for an apology. And for a statement that you two are no longer enemies, rather lovers." Claude stated with the warmest smile, "She shall show. This I'm sure of." Claude slowly walked away, then pulled out a watch. He walked to the phone in another room, and immediately called the authorities, "Yes, it seems that my mistress has not returned home. I'm Claude, the butler to the Megurine family. And Luka has yet to return home, this unlike her." Claude got the whole speech, 'When she has been missing for twenty-four hours, give us a call.' Claude sighed, as he shook his head. He walked back into the living room where Miku sat, "Do you wish to stay the night?" Claude asked, "For we have many guest rooms, and it is rather dark and late for you to walk home." Claude smiled, he saw Miku nod, he had not a clue where his mistress was, and he was rather scared for her safety.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A police officer that was making his rounds, he saw a car sitting in the parking lot. He drove into the parking lot, and got out of his patrol car, and walked to the car. He shined the flashlight into the car, and slowly take the handle into his hand, and opened the car, "Who would leave this expensive car unlocked?" He thought, but when he saw all of the items in the car, things were starting to add up, and to the darkest route. He saw a purse, and other belongings. He immediately called the car in, and gave the license plate. And when the name 'Megurine Luka' was told to him, he immediately knew that this was no longer an ordinary night. But he was about to look into a possible kidnapping. He now called over the radio, and told the dispatch he needed back-up immediately. He saw the lights, and they immediately taped off the area, "I don't know, its odd. I mean why would she leave all of this behind?" He asked,

"I would have said, because she wanted to run away. But there is no way in hell she would have left her cell phone or her purse. That is too odd even for a Diva." The Chief stated, "We got a call earlier tonight from the family's butler. He seemed really worried. I know, Claude personally. We can rule him and the staff out of the kidnapping. Well, its a possible kidnapping. I mean, maybe she did just leave, and wanted to start over again." She stated, "But still, it doesn't add up. I mean...The scene just seems...Off." She stated, she now walked from the car and went to the door of the building, looked around. She something sparkle, "We have a kidnapping." She knelt down, as she picked up an earring, "Son of a bitch!" She stated, as she shook her head. "We need to inform her parents." She stated,

"Lets not jump to conclusions." Another officer stated, "Maybe she took off, and managed to lose the earring." He whispered, and once he said that, they got a call in,

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Claude was now pacing around. So was Violet and Josie. Miku was trying to sleep but to no prevail. She was scared that Luka was blowing her off. Miku was crying into the pillow, but things were about to take a turn for the worse. Claude heard the phone ring, "See, there she is." Claude chuckled, but that smile immediately faded away, and faded away fast,

"_We have Luka. If you want to see your daughter again_..._Alive_..._You will send us a million dollars_." The male immediately hung up the phone, and as soon as he hung up on Claude, he immediately called the authorities, and reported what the male stated to him.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"It looks like we have a kidnapping on us. Oh, and Ryuusuki, you are fired. You fucking moron." The Chief stated, and walked away. She didn't look back, and soon they were headed towards the precinct. This was going to go to blow up, the Chief only knew of one thing, she was going to get Luka home safely. She needed too, this was something that she promised herself that she will do, even if she had to do this by herself. Ryuusuki, was now off the force, because he was being a dumb-ass. And she didn't need him fucking things up. He had done this before. And she didn't care.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Luka finally awoke from being knocked out, "Wh..Where am I?" Luka asked, as she looked around the room. She was trying to get her bearings straight. Everything was a little fuzzy, since she was still a little groggy,

"Don't worry, we don't plan on hurting you." Yoichi stated, as he now opened the door, and went to Arata, "She is awake." Yoichi stated, Yoichi and Arata walked back into the room that Luka was in,

"Why, she is awake." Arata stated, "Nice to see you again, Luka. My beautiful niece."


	13. A New Candle To Be Lighten

Claude looked towards the teal haired female, now descending down the stairs, "Well, good morning Miss Miku. How did you rest? I hope that your res..." He was cut off,

"Where is Luka?" Miku asked,

"It appears that she had been caught up at the office. And had to stay the night. She did tell me to send you, her best regards." Claude stated, then watched Miku get pissed, "Miss Miku?" Claude whispered in a questioning tone,

"Best regards?" Miku asked, her tone changing drastically, "Tell her to take her 'best regards' and shove it up her ass. And to fuck off." Miku walked towards the bedroom, and grabbed her jacket. Miku bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep her cool. She didn't want Claude to see her crying, nor did she want any of Luka's staff to see her cry for that matter. Miku took in a deep breath, and was stopped by Claude, "What the hell do you want?!" Miku asked, as she tugged away from him, "I fucking knew this would happen! I just knew it! We finally get together, and she just up and blows me off. I should have known that Diva's are all the fucking same. Let me guess...She loves to act so much, that she acts like she fucking cares. Well, tell Luka its fucking over, and to go fuck herself." Miku stated, grinding her teeth, and swallowing the tears. Miku ran out of the house and headed towards her own house, not looking back to the mansion that she was running from.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Ar...Arata.." Luka whispered, "Wh..What..." Luka tried to move her arms and legs, but she couldn't she was literally chained to the chair. "Ar..Arata..." Luka mustered, "Wh..What the hell am I doing here?" Luka now licked over her dry lip, and swallowed hard trying to moisten her throat, but to no prevail, "Why..Why are you doing this?" Luka finally got out,

"Oh, she wants to know why. Does anyone ever have a motive to do anything? No, not really." Arata chuckled, "My dear, Luka. You always think everything is about you. I guess its because of your parents idea of pushing you to do something that you do not want to do. You got them to drown in your profits that you have earned. Pathetic, right?" He asked, "But its okay, you no longer have to worry. I just need your help. That's all. So..." He was cut off,

"You need my help? For what? Money? Of course it is money. It can't be something else, right?!" Luka asked trying to move, but unfortunately, she wasn't going anywhere, "You picked a very bad time to kidnap me...Seriously. If it was money you wanted...I would have given it to you. All you had to do was ask me, and I would have given you the money. So, why am I really here, uncle?" Luka asked,

He smirked, "We were offered a huge ass reward to get your dumb-ass here. Luka, I do money. But its not about money anymore. Its a job, and who better to get the job done, but your good ole uncle." He smiled, then knelt down, "People are going to bid on you, and the highest bidder, gets to take you home." Arata stated with a soft smile, but he didn't really understand the whole 'bidding'. He thought the winner took the girl home, and they became a house wife. He was an idiot that way, what he didn't know, is if Luka was to be bought, she would become a sex slave. What a moron,

"You want filthy old men to bid on me?! You do realize what you have gotten me into!? Arata, how much am I fucking worth?! You fucking asshole. I hope I was worth it, really. Because when a fucker buys me, I get to be sucking on their junk every fucking day, and have them and their friends have their way with me. And I can't do a damn thing! Thanks for trafficking your own fucking niece away." Luka literally spat at the floor by his feet, she looked away and soon tears ran down her cheeks. Her tears were of pain and sorrow. Every moment that worked up to getting with Miku, had now fallen to the deepest parts of Hell.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Miku was now at school, she had not a clue that the love of her life had been kidnapped. All she knew was that Luka blew her off for her damn career. Miku knew she couldn't compete, and she just wanted to give up, "_I thought things were to get better_..." Miku thought then saw Rin run up to her, "He..Hey Rin." Miku mustered,

"Where is Luka? Fashionably late, as always I do suppose." Rin smiled, but soon the smile faded away, "Miku...Why are you crying?" Rin asked, as she felt Miku collapse into her arms, Rin held her friend close and rubbed her back, "Shh, its okay I am here." Rin mustered, she saw her girlfriend Gumi walking their way, she shook her head, telling Gumi; 'Its not a good idea to get near her.' She watched Gumi walk away, she then saw her twin strolling along, but immediately stopped when he saw Rin holding the teal haired girl,

"Miku...Are you okay?" Len asked,

"Just...Peachy..." Miku replied as she continued to cry into her best friend's arms. She didn't know what else to do. Not a damn thing could make her feel better, she now watched Gumi's actions become rather...Intense, "Gumi...Are you okay?" Miku asked, and all she received was teary nod, she knew something was up. Before she could even ask Gumi what was wrong, Gumi had ran off. "Rin...Is your girlfriend okay?" Miku asked,

"Uh...Yeah. I think so." Rin replied, she slowly released Miku from her grasp, and they both headed towards their class. Rin wasn't sure what was going on, she knew this for sure, when she saw Luka next she was going to kick her ass. And she knew Len would do the same thing.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Gumi was now home, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY COUSIN?!" She yelled through the house,

"Ah, Miss Gumi you have arrived. It seems that things have now floated away in the tidal waves of despair." Claude stated then released a sigh, "It seems there is a ransom to be paid. But I do not believe that this task is all that simple, dear Gumi. The male seemed...To have a rather familiar voice." Claude sighed, he then handed her a newspaper, "There is a group of traffickers, and they say the exact same thing that the male told me. I knew that this was no ordinary kidnapping, due to the fact, most of the time there is not only a demand but a letter. Not to mention, I hadn't received a call from her parents when the kidnapping took place. However, they are on their way home. Luka to them, is no longer a merchandise to be purchased. But now to show that they care for their daughter. Dear, Miss Gumi, do you of anyone that would want to hurt Miss Luka?" He asked,

"Not hurt. Rather be. I do not know of one person that would set out to hurt Luka." Gumi mustered,

"Hmm, then it must be someone that is either close to her, or just some random bum on the street looking for a quick dime, that way he can make it through the night. But why kidnap, Luka? If it is a profit they are looking for, they surely will not see it. A ransom, is a sad way to get attention." Claude stated, soon the doors were slung open,

"WHERE IS MY FUCKING DAUGHTER?!" Emi screamed through the foyer, "You were to protect her, Claude! Where were you!? WHERE WERE YOU?!" Emi was now beyond pissed, then broke down crying, "I should have been...A ...Better mother." Emi whispered, as her hands went up to her face, and she began to cry into the palms of her hands, "Where is Gakupo? Where is her boyfriend?" Emi asked, thinking that Luka and Gakupo were still together, and thought he would be here in support for the family,

"Claude, where is my Luka?" Kioshi asked,

"It seems, sir, that Luka has been kidnapped. Do not put this blame upon me, miss Emi. For I did as I was told, I protected her to the best of my capabilities. It is not of my fault, that she was kidnapped when she was out and about. And if you must know of Gakupo's lack of appearance, it is for two reasons. For starters, mister Gakupo doesn't know of her kidnapping. For even Gumi had just found out. And also, him and miss Luka are no longer seeing each other in a romance sort of way. She has found another. And this do not pin upon my 'lack of guarding' your daughter. For she chose this route upon herself, not I. Not a person in the world can claim who they love. Nor can a person decide of whom they will take away from the world. I give you my word, that I will save your daughter, this is a promise I shall make to you." Claude bowed his upper torso,

"Claude...I am sorry." Emi mustered, "I just love Luka so very much. I know I should have shown this along time ago..." Emi was cut off,

"Yes, you should have." Claude stated then took his leave. He was going to get his young mistress back. Claude cared for Luka as if she was his own daughter. He saw Gumi run towards him,

"I give you permission to kill the bastard who kidnapped my cousin." Gumi snarled,

"Killing of one pitiful soul, shall not be granted. However, I will show no mercy upon him. " Claude smiled eerily, then walked away and headed for the Roll-Royce, he knew what he needed to do. And he was going to make sure that he would get Miss Luka back, even if he died trying.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Kohaku...Why am I not surprised that you are involved as well?" Luka asked, "Did your idiot of a fucking husband tell you what he was doing?" Luka asked,

"What do you mean? We kidnapped you, just to have your parents pay us a few million dollars." Kohaku smiled, then that smile faded away, "Arata...What did you do?" She asked,

"I...I uh, sort of trafficked Luka. In which, the bid happens in three hours..." Arata stated, "And we can't back out, or we will get killed." Arata whispered, as he hung his head,

"Good fucking job! That is our fucking niece, and my sister's daughter. God! What if my other sister finds out?! You know the mother of Gumi...Dear lord...You gotta be fucking kidding me, Arata!" Kohaku took in a deep breath, "I can't do this. Luka...I am going to do what I can to get you out..." Kohaku whispered, "Ju..." She was cut off,

"Don't worry, Kohaku. Arata will go down by himself. I sort of figured weren't all that involved. The kidnapping sure, you are so many drugs. You need some fucking rehab. And I sort of figured you may have been high when this decision was made. But I do know one thing, you've been raped. My mother told me, that is why you do not like the 'R' word. Kohaku, you need help, and lots of it. All Arata has ever done was feed you bullshit and lies, and the worst part, you allow him too. Why?" Luka asked, trying to keep herself calm, for in three hours time, she was going to be standing in a room, where the males could see her, and she couldn't see them. Luka sighed, as she tried to think of positive things, Luka watched them leave. Her eyes wandered the room, she saw a cell phone. Luka rocked the chair, and made the chair fall over. Luka literally dragged herself in the chair to the cell phone, and dialed the phone with her tongue, "_Come on_..._Come on_." Luka thought,

"_Hello_?" Miku whispered faintly into the phone,

"Miku, its Luka." Luka was now frantic not knowing when they were coming back in, "Miku listen to me..." Luka was cut off,

"_Why should I listen to you_?! _You blew me off_..." Miku was going to keep going, but was cut off,

"I would never blow you off. I got myself into a very bad position. I...Not like you will believe me. Miku, I've been kidna..." Luka tried to go on, but she saw Yoichi,

"What the fuck are you doing?! You stupid little bitch!" Yoichi grabbed the chair, and started pulling Luka up,

"I LOVE YOU MIKU!" Luka screamed, "I LOVE YOU MIKU!" And soon the phone was shut off,

"You stupid little bitch." Yoichi stated with a hiss, and went to punch her,

"STOP! We have...To bid her away, and if she has any bruises on her face...We lose money, dumbass." Arata stated, he sighed then shook his head, "The bidding will take place soon." Arata mustered, then walked out of the room with Yoichi, he then heard Luka crying ever so hard, Arata looked towards his wife, she had removed the ring, and she walked away. He knew that their marriage was over, because of his stupid plot.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Miku bolted out of the school, and headed to Luka's house. She didn't care if she would get in trouble. She realized that Luka didn't blow her off, but had a little more pressing matter at hand. Once Miku got to her house, she literally barged in, "WHERE IS LUKA!?" Miku asked, then saw two people, "I..I am sorry..." Miku whispered, she saw Emi and Kioshi walk to her, and hug her,

"We will get your girlfriend back." Emi stated, she knew that Miku and Luka were together, Violet had told them. And when Miku barged in, Violet pointed to her, and in telling Emi and Kioshi that this was Luka's girlfriend. Miku was there now, and she was going to do everything in power to help get her girlfriend back. She would die for Luka, and now the only thing that was left to wonder...Where is Claude?


	14. A Cry For Help

Emi was frantically calling Claude's phone, and all she kept was getting;

"_Hello, this is Claude Dunst. I ask of forgiveness for not being able to come to the phone. For I'm working with the Lord, Lady, and the young mistress. Please, however, refrain until you hear upon your ears_..." BEEP

"Claude, its Emi. Where are you? Have you found my Luka?" Emi was now crying into the phone, "Claude...Please find her..." Emi mustered, she felt her heart shattering, she knew from this point on, she needed to be a better mother, than the one she had been. Her daughter's safety meant more than a measly coin. Emi took in a deep breath, as she tried to think of the good times with Luka. In which she couldn't think of any...Because she was never there for her daughter. But also, Emi knew that her husband and herself, would have to go back to England. But this time, she would keep in contact with her daughter a lot more, "Kioshi...Do you think Claude will find Luka?" Emi asked, as she now felt her husband's arms wrap around her, she leaned ever so closely to him, as she cried into him,

"I hope so, Emi. I hope so." Kioshi mustered, "_Please_..._Claude find her_." Kioshi thought, as tears now began to roll down his features, he now looked towards Miku, who was crying uncontrollably. Kioshi had only wanted to see his daughter happy. Then again, he had never seen her happy, because he was never around. Kioshi began to rub his wife's back, "_Please_..." Kioshi thought, his heart was breaking at the thought of Claude finding her too late or not finding her at all.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Violet and Josie were in the armory, "Do you think Claude will find her?" Violet asked, as she cocked the gun,

"If he doesn't, we will. And I'll kick the fucker's ass that took our, young mistress away." Josie smirked, as she put the clip in, and cocked her gun, "I'll be damned to lose Luka." Josie gritted her teeth, "Why would anyone want to see Luka hurt?" Josie asked,

"A fucked up, bastard. I know we need to be here for the family. But I can't stand idly by as someone hurts her." Violet spat, "I'm glad that Claude had found this small area. Guns, are my best friends. Guns don't kill people. I fucking kill people, with the pull of the mother fucking trigger. Or I stab them. Either way. Whoever has taken Luka away, will pay." Violet spat out, as she readjusted her dress, and walked out of the armor with Josie, they walked to Kioshi and Emi, "We are going to look for Luka, as well." Violet bowed her upper torso, she watched Emi nod with tears in her eyes. Violet and Josie ran to the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, and immediately Violet turned over the ignition, and was racing out, "Hang on, Josie!" Violet stated in a very strong tone, and immediately was in sixth gear, and was climbing gears fast, they were going to find Luka, and kill whoever took her away.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"This is a fine woman. That will clean for you. Cook for you. And is as beautiful as an angel." A male stated, "Where shall the bidding start?" He asked, they began to push their buttons, the bidding was going rather high. The girl before Luka, went for about six point five million dollars. The male smiled, and took her off the stage. The windows were tinted, and the stage was in a pentagon shape. He saw the pink haired Diva, take her place on the stage, "Now, this girl here. Is an actress, model, and singer. She will clean for you. Cook for you. Sing to you. And make you feel like the luckiest man alive." He stated, then removed himself from the stage, the bidding took place, and the bidding was going fast, and high. People wouldn't stop bidding at all. They all wanted...Needed Luka as their property. The males were pushing buttons left and right, finally the bidding stopped. Luka went for over a hundred and thirty million dollars. He took her off the stage, and took the blindfold off, "Congratulations. You'll be getting a new home." He smiled, then walked with her past Luka's uncle and aunt. He handed them a sack of money, "As we agreed." He smiled, then walked away with Luka, whose hands were cuffed behind her back, the male now showed Luka off as a prize to the male who had bought her. He was a tall and thin man. He had shaggy brunette tresses. He had was handsome, that was for sure. But before Luka, he had already two wives,

"Are you ready?" He asked, he watched Luka stare off into the void in her mind, "I didn't buy a fucking defective bitch!" He stated towards the man, "I want..." He was cut off,

"Yes." Luka whispered, she felt the man grab her by the back of her neck, and walked her to his car, "Where am I going?" Luka asked, as she felt the seat belt strap her in,

"To my house. Where I'll fuck you repeatedly. Make you lick my boot. I am glad I bought you. You are so fucking hot. And a Diva? Even better." He smirked, then turned over the ignition, and drove off. He was smiling from ear to ear, he had won the best girl there that night. He made sure that Luka didn't speak, and he went on and on and on, about his fucked up life. Once at the house, he pulled into the driveway, and parked. He got out first, then immediately opened the passenger's side door and yanked Luka out. "Now, get ready." He whispered, he walked her inside and brought her to his bedroom. He was about to take off his clothes, but then saw Luka crying, "What is it?" he asked,

"Shouldn't you wait? Do you not want me at my best?" Luka asked, "I'm exhausted...And you want to fuck me relentlessly. I don't want to be tired. And I doubt you want me to be tired." Luka whispered,

"Hmmm, you are right. I'll fuck you tomorrow." He walked her to a bedroom, then locked the door from the outside, leaving the Diva there to cry. He smirked, "_Oh, what a day she will have tomorrow._" He thought, he went back to his room, and immediately the bed began to slam against the wall, as he was having sex with one of his other women or wife. Whatever he wanted to call them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Claude had followed the male to his house, without his lights on. Claude smirked, "Interesting. I had thought the house would have been quite bigger for a man of his stature." Claude whispered among to his own ears, "Then, I shall get my young mistress away from him. Before he taints her." Claude whispered, then heard another car pull up. He knew that Josie and Violet were here, as Claude scanned the layout of the property, he noticed that there were a few men patrolling the area, "Hmm, interesting. Body guards. Why this shall be rather simple." Claude slid the gun into his jacket, and waited for the opportune time to make the assault. Claude was going to do anything he could to save the young mistress. But an ordeal like this? Luka would be pushing away the world for a great deal of time. Claude knew he would, if he was in Luka's position. But soon? Claude was going to change everything. And so was Violet and Josie.

Violet zipped and got into Claude's car, "When do we take the front?" Violet asked,

"In due time. We mustn't provoke him to kill our young mistress." Claude replied, "Is Josie with you?" He asked, he saw a quick nod, "Good. I'm going to need all the backup I can get." Claude stated, he was awaiting, awaiting the perfect time. He knew that if they just barged right in, they would be wheat grass. Claude took a moment to sigh, and soon Josie was in his car, "Are you ready?" Claude asked, he heard a soft '_yes_'. "Now is the time." Claude whispered, soon enough Violet, Josie, and Claude were outside, going forth in the mere hours before the morning light,

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The male was now in Luka's room, he brought a cattle prod that had the number 03, he pressed the hot cattle prod against Luka's left arm. He heard her scream, in which only heightened his want for her. He immediately unzipped his pants, rolled a rubber down. He ripped away Luka's panties, and began to thrust into her. Literally, raping Luka. Once he was done, grabbed taser, and made her get down on her knees, "Ah, that's a good girl." He moaned, as he watched for a couple moments before hearing a knock at the door, "What did they see?" He asked, then pulled himself out of Luka's mouth, and zipped his pants up, as he opened the door, he saw the barrel of a gun against his forehead,

"Oh, knock knock." Violet stated with her lips covered in crimson,

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Claude told the girls in what directions to go. He took the left. Josie and Violet went right. Claude had saw a few guards patrolling the grounds. He immediately grabbed one from behind, and held his mouth shut. And soon, a crack was heard. Claude slowly lowered the male down, and walked away from the male of whom he had just snapped his neck. Claude grinned, as he continued to walk the grounds, finding all of the guards. Claude found another, he took his knife, and slid the knife against the male's throat, letting his blood flow against the grass. Claude only smirked, as he went for the next one. Claude hid in the bushes, he scanned the area. Then slowly snuck up behind another guard, wrapped his arm his neck, then POP. Claude let the male fall to his feet, Claude saw the male's head completely turned over his shoulder. Claude didn't care, he had only one thing on his mind, save Luka.

As for Violet and Josie, they had gone their separate ways. Josie had screwed on her silencer, and shot a couple of the guards. But Violet? She was the violent one of the group. She walked up to a guard, held her hand over her mouth. As she bitten into him multiple times, until she had let his blood flow over the grass on the lawn. Once all of the guards were dead, Violet took the intuitive to go to the front door and knock. She then saw the male open the door, and put the barrel to his face, "Oh, knock knock." Violet stated with her lips covered in crimson,

"Wh..Who are you?" He asked,

"We are the help." Violet stated, then saw three guards come at her, "Well, then. I guess I shall take on this dance." She did a cute curtsy, and made the guards follow her. She had happened to look in the corner of her eye, and saw Claude enter the house, "_Goodbye asshole._" Violet thought,

"Where is my young mistress, sir?" Claude asked, as put the barrel of the gun to the male's forehead,

"I do not know of who you speak of.." He stated, then swatted the gun out Claude's hand. He went to punch him, but missed, "_What the hell_?!" He thought, and now continued to swing punches at Claude, two or three of them connected. He saw Claude wipe away the blood,

"May I try?" Claude asked, he removed his gloves. And balled his hands up into fists. He now threw a punch, and connected onto the male's bottom jaw. He threw another punch, hitting the males right eye. Soon, Claude wouldn't stop, the male was on the ground. Claude had him by the collar, he punched down against the male, the male was gurgling some words, like; 'Please stop', 'I'm sorry'. Claude stood up, and dusted himself off. He walked to the bathroom, and washed away the blood, then immediately slipped on his gloves. Claude smiled towards the male, "Now, I ask of this one last time, where is my young mistress?" Claude asked, he watched the male point, "Ah, thank you." Claude smiled ever so softly, he made his way up the stairs. He opened all of the doors. Only two girls had numbers branded to their arms, Claude now realized that these girls were the male's favorites. Finally, he came to the room Luka was in, "My young mistress, I have come to take you home. Alas, so has Violet and Josie." He smiled, and walked to the naked Diva. He dressed her, in some of the male's clothes, "I do ask for forgiveness, I hadn't brought you a pair of clothing." Claude whispered, then walked down with the Diva. He saw the male laying on the floor, Claude merely knelt picked up the gun, and shot five shots around the male's head. "Oh, dear, it has seemed that you have pissed yourself sir." Claude stated, then shot him in the leg,

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" The male screamed in pain,

"Ah, as Sebastian would say. Why sir, I'm just one hell of a butler." Claude smile cutely, "Oh, I shall leave you to the mercy of your children, sir. I bid you an adieu." Claude walked Luka out bridal style. "My young mistress, are you alright?" Claude asked,

"Take...Me..." Luka felt another pair of arms, she leaned into the female, known as Violet. Violet helped Luka into Claude's car, and buckled her in, "Whe...Where..." Luka had been drugged, she was weak. She was tired, hungry, and remotely pissed off. But all these feelings were compressed with heroine, the male had shot her up on. Luka licked over her chapped lips, "I..I.." Luka tried to focus,

"Do not worry, my young mistress. We are going home." Claude stated, and drove. Claude looked over towards Luka, he could tell she was having troubles comprehending things, and he didn't want to bug her. Nor did he want to tell her that her parents were home. For he knew she would beg him to take her somewhere else. Claude remained silent the entire ride home,

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once at the house, Violet helped Claude get Luka out of his car. Claude walked Luka into the house, bridal style. "Well? Where is..." Kioshi was cut off,

"Do not fret, my lord. The male who has done this, is no longer with us. For he is now dead. However, Luka will need space and time to heal. Miku should, leave the grounds, and rest as well." Claude stated, not sure what would happen tomorrow. Claude walked Luka to her room in his arms, and immediately rested her ever so gently on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. Claude left the room, leaving Luka to rest. As he descended down the stairs he saw Miku leaving, "Do not fret, Miss Miku. She will come around, give her time to rest." Claude smiled, then watched Miku nod then leave. Claude was really worried for the young mistress. He didn't know what would come, she had been through so very much. She had been raped and drugged. He knew that this would take a lot of time for Luka to recover from. Claude sighed, then immediately made his way into the kitchen, and began to make breakfast. He didn't speak to Emi, Kioshi nor Gumi. He just remained silent, and did his daily duties. He was getting updates from Violet, who continued to check up on Luka. About noonish, the pink haired diva descended down the stairs, "Well..." Claude was cut off,

"Do not speak." Luka whispered, Claude made her something real fast. Luka gagged then ran to the bathroom, and threw then flushed the toilet. She leaned up against the wall, "_Why do I feel so horrible_..." Luka thought, she looked towards her cellphone, and saw a text from Miku,

_**To Luka**_  
_**From Miku:**_

_**"I hope you are feeling better, Luka-sama. I hate knowing that you are going through such a hard time. I want to be there so bad. I want to take care of you. I love you, Luka! Please never forget that. :-D"**_

Luka broke down crying, she began to click the buttons, and wrote this:

_**To Miku**_  
_**From Luka:**_

"**_I am sorry, Miku...But...I..I...I..Don't think we should see each other anymore. Believe me...Its not you...Its me, and this state I'm in. I'll never forget your love for me..._**"

Luka sighed, then hit the send button. She slowly stood, and got into the shower. Her hands were against the wall beneath the faucet. And tears were covered up by the water that was streaming out of the faucet. Her heart she had broken on her own. And what made things worse she had broken Miku's heart. But she couldn't bring her down with her, "I love you...So...Much Miku." Luka gritted her teeth, trying not cry any louder,

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Miku smiled when she heard her phone go off, but immediately tears swirled in her eyes, "Luka..." Miku whispered, then only text:

_**To Luka**_  
_**From Miku:**_

"_**Oh...Okay...I'll see you at school...**_"

Miku hit send, then broke down crying. She grabbed her chest, this was one of those breakups, that some people could swear that they could die from, "LUKA!" Miku screamed, as she cried only harder. She was sort of glad that Akemi, her mother, wasn't home. Miku continued to cry, before literally passing out from crying. Things would get better...At least Miku was hoping. When someone hits rock bottom, there is only way to go from there...Up.


	15. Save Me From The Pain

Luka emerged from the shower, and put on new clothes. She took the clothes that she was wearing, then walked to the parlor. She threw the clothes into the fire. She saw her mother and her father, but she completely ignored them and went to her room. With a sigh, she rested against the cushioning of the bed, and slowly pulled the covers over her petite frame. Her soft blue hues took the wall as her new scenery. She took in a deep breath, she read her text to Miku over and over again. Tears released slowly down her face, drowning into the pillow. She remained silent, not a single word fell from her lips even when her mother and father entered her room,

"Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?" Kioshi asked, but heard only silence, "Luka, we are sorry that we haven't been in your life lately. But that is going to change, we are staying for a few months, to make sure you are going to be okay." Kioshi tried his hardest to make his daughter smile, but to no prevail, "Well, just know that we love you."

Emi walked to her daughter, and sat on the edge of her bed. She went to touch her leg, but she felt Luka pull away, "Luka, I'm so sorry. I truly am. I hate that we haven't been here for you. Time has passed everything by. And yet, we were away for so long. I feel like...I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like I no longer know you. I mean, granted your father and I, tried to keep in contact. But ultimately failed you. But Luka, you will always be my daughter. And I will always love you." Emi stood, and went around to kiss her daughter's forehead, but she pulled the covers over her face. Emi sighed, then saw the music box that she had gotten Luka for her fifteenth birthday, she went to wind the music box up, but her wrist was grabbed. In telling her, not to wind the music box up. Emi lowered her eyes, and walked out with her husband. Once they left, Gumi walked in,

"How long are you going sulk?" Gumi asked, "I..." Gumi was cut off, as Luka actually spoke,

"Leave." Luka mustered beneath the covers, "I SAID LEAVE!" Luka immediately got up, and grabbed her cousin's wrists, and threw Gumi out of the room, hard enough to make Gumi hit the wall, "AND STAY OUT!" Luka screamed, and slammed the door. She then locked the door, and walked to the curtains, and shut them. Then once again slid beneath the covers, and laid there. Her pillow was soaked from all of the tears she cried. She gripped the sheets, as she kept her eyes on the wall. Not a thing moved her. Not even when Claude knocked on the door, offering her some food. The only thing really that got her up, was her need to use the restroom. And even she found that as a chore, she just wanted to wilt away from the world. Luka's eyes wandered the room, she looked towards her cello and the violin, "_I am practically going to wilt away, like a broken rose. A rose that no longer has the thorns to protect the beautiful petals. Even now, my heart is painted with distain. And yet, I feel nothing. Like as if ice has slithered its way into my veins. Should I have stayed the heartless monster? Why have I even let someone in_..." Luka thought, "I was trafficked by my own uncle. I sucked a guys dick...I was raped by him. I lost everything..." Luka whispered, Luka once again felt the tears roll down, "_I was a virgin_..._I am no longer pure_..._I always wanted the one I loved to take away the very piece of me, that would make me feel whole. Now I feel incomplete. I feel lost_..._Is this darkness, that now harbors over me_." Luka thought, she now gripped the sheets a little more, but now let her thoughts sleep at bay, as she now finally let her eyes close,

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Monday had finally rolled around, Luka sighed as she was forced to go to school. As she was drove to the school, "Can you just pretend that you took me to school?" Luka asked,

"As much as I would like too, Luka. I can't. I'm sorry." The driver stated,

"Its...Fine." Luka sighed, as she watched the door now open for her. She got out, everyone smiled as Luka was at school. Not one person knew what had happened to her over, a three day period. Luka walked into the school, her were soft when she saw Miku. But instead showing that she had any emotions, which in this case she didn't. Luka walked past the teal haired female, and went to her locker and got her books then walked away and went to her first class,

"Uh...Miku what is going on?" Rin asked, "She didn't even stop to say hello." Rin mustered,

"We broke up." Miku stated, and left things at that. She went into the class that her and Luka were in. She took her seat, but didn't speak at all to Luka. But she had noticed that Luka was completely out of her mind. Miku didn't know how to approach this action,

"Megurine Luka, do you know the answer on the board?" Takamura asked, Luka was completely quiet, she didn't even look at the board, "Megurine Luka." Takamura called out, and yet Luka didn't reply. She went to see what was wrong with Luka, but instead went to someone else, and asked for the answer. She was really worried for the diva. Once the bell rang, she stopped Luka, "Luka what is wrong?" But instead of getting an answer Luka walked out of the class. Takamura tried to put the pieces together. But didn't know how.

Luka was at her locker, she looked around for her book. Once she had found the book, she closed her locker then saw Miku standing there, "What do you want?" Luka asked,

"Luka-sama, talk to me please! I am begging you." Miku whispered,

"There is nothing to say. Leave me alone." Luka whispered, then turned on her heel, as she walked away from Miku, tears began to roll down her face. She saw Gakupo, and shook her head, "Gakupo..." Luka whispered,

"What is it, Luka?" Gakupo saw the Diva crying hysterically, he felt Luka collapse into his arms. She had gripped his sleeves, "Luka..." He then felt his shirt getting wet, as Luka continued to cry into him, "Luka please talk to me." Gakupo mustered,

"I..I keep screwing up." Luka mustered, "I just keep fucking things over." Luka whispered, then sniffled trying to control her crying spell, "I ended things with Miku. And I blame what happened this weekend...Upon myself." Luka whispered then slowly pulled away. She immediately stood, and readjusted her skirt, then walked away. Didn't even give Gakupo an explanation of what happened this weekend.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka just walked out of the school, even though she had a full day. She just wanted to walk home, and in which she did. Once she was home, she got an ear full. Luka shook her head, when she saw that her parents bags were packed, "What happened to being here for a few months?" Luka asked, "Another promise broken." Luka flipped her pink tresses, "Don't bother calling. And when you do, just talk to Claude." Luka felt her mother grab her wrist, "Let go!" Luka yanked herself free,

"Luka, we have business there." Emi stated,

"Always business right. Let us forget that our daughter was kidnapped, trafficked, and raped." Luka chuckled, "Fuck off." Luka literally spat at her parents feet, "And mom...Clean that up. I do not want Claude or Violet or Josie to clean up a mess that you keep making." Luka ran to her room, then slammed her door. She immediately slid down, and began to cry. "_Why do they keep doing this to me_?" Luka thought, her heart was breaking even more. Luka was literally falling deeper and deeper into a hole. She was literally burying herself alive, and there was no stopping this now. Luka took in a deep breath, she looked at her text again, "_Why in the hell did I break up with her_...'_I am going to bring you down_'..._What the hell?! Besides my cousin and my staff_..._Miku is the only that has been there for me_!" Luka thought then sighed softly, she needed to make things right. And that should be easy, right? No. Not at all.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Luka went to school, immediately trying to find Miku, "Rin! Rin!" Luka ran to the blonde haired girl,

"What would I have to say to you?" Rin asked,

"Where is Miku?" Luka asked,

"She isn't here, now is she?" Rin asked, as she slammed her locker shut, "What the hell happened to you? First, you are the biggest bitch. Then the sweetest thing in the world. And once again...You keep playing head games with my best friend. You are so stuck up and selfish, it is un-fucking-real." Rin stated, "So, what do you want?" Rin asked,

"I need to know where Miku is. Please, Rin." Luka was pleading with her,

"She is sick. I would sick and tired of your bullshit. I know I would." Rin shrugged, then brushed against the Diva as she walked to her class. Rin was sort of pissed off at the Diva. But soon enough she saw Luka running out of the school, "_Good luck_." Rin chuckled to her thought,

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once at Miku's house, Luka banged on the door. She was greeted with a very pissed off Akemi, "I'm sorry, ma'am. But..." Luka was cut off,

"I fucking warned you. I told you not to play fucking head games with my daughter. And what do you do?! You hurt her. Repeatedly. My daughter looks up to you. Loves you. Hell she fucking needs you. And yet you play the Ace once again. Oh, look at me, I am fucking Miss Perfect. YOUR NOT! You are no longer welcomed here. When you see my daughter at school, do not fucking talk to her. I made sure of this, when you speak a fucking word to her. Detention. When you are seen speaking to her again, suspension. And when they see you speak to her again...Expulsion. I don't give a damn about you. You are not good for my daughter. So, in other words, go to hell, Luka." Akemi slammed the door in the Diva's face, Akemi sighed and went to check up on her daughter, "Miku..." Akemi whispered,

"I love her..." Miku whispered, as she gripped onto her pillow, and began to cry ever so hard, "I love her so much, that it hurts. It feels like a knife is going into my heart. I can't live my life without her. Mom...Why is love such a cruel and heartless bitch?!" Miku asked, as she now began to cry into her mother's arms, as she held her, "I..." Miku was cut off,

"I know, sweetie. You love Luka. And I know its hard, I've been there before with your father. But you'll find some..." Akemi was now cut off,

"I do not want nor do I need anyone else. Luka-sama is my soulmate." Miku whispered,

"About that. I may have slammed the door in Luka's face, and told her to never speak to you again." Akemi mustered, then felt Miku push her away, "I'm sorry. But I have to protect my daughter." Akemi stated, Miku now shook her head, in telling her mother to go. Akemi stood and left her daughter alone, she didn't want to cause anymore problems. She watched Miku look at her phone,

Miku was looking through past texts with Luka, all of them made her smile except the break up one. In which reading again, made her cry. Miku looked towards the music box that Luka had given her, she began to wind the music box up. And in which the music made her literally cry herself to sleep. She had also turned off her phone. Miku just wanted Luka back. This was a girl that she was...Is deeply in love with, and no matter what. She would do anything in her power to win Luka back. But she wanted to know what happened to her. But the fight was going to be a huge battle, especially, when Luka puts up the wall over her heart. And won't let anyone in...Again.


	16. A Heartless Remnant

Luka awoke the next morning to Claude opening the curtains, she slid out of bed, with no words to fall away from her perfect lips. Luka now walked to the bathroom, and got into the shower. Once she was done washing her body, she dried off, then began to get dress. Silence took over the diva, and the help saw this before. Luka was going back to her old ways, she no longer wanted to hurt. She had hurt the best thing that had ever happened to her, Miku. And now, she was too, suffering because of this action. Luka descended down the stairs ever slowly, she saw everyone smiling, and heard them laughing. Luka took her spot in her usual seat. Luka ate breakfast without a word to say, usually she would compliment Claude on the amazing tasting breakfast, but on this day? Not a word was said. Not even a whisper, she now walked to the limo, and got in. And headed towards school, she looked at Gumi who showed concern in her features,

"Well, at least say something when you look at me, Luka. You are scaring the shit out of me." Gumi stated, "And I am worried...Very worried about you." Gumi mustered,

"Then don't. Don't worry about me." Luka got out of the limo when she as at school, she rather not speak then make another huge mistake. In which was literally tearing her up inside. How does someone take back the break up text? People just can't, without making them seem a little bipolar. Just doesn't happen that way. Luka now walked to her locker, and saw Len stand there,

"How could you?" Len asked, but when Luka didn't reply, he grabbed her arm, "How could you do that too, Miku-chan?!" He asked, now his voice showed some hints of anger,

"Let go." Luka stated, but when Len refused to let go, Luka slammed into the locker, "Fuck off!" Luka stated now with her own anger, "I broke up with, Miku. Get over it!" Luka now turned on her heel, she hated how people were just trying to get into her business. She hated that more than anything, and she knew that this could only get worse, seeing she was a Diva. And people would love to catch this in action. Luka just remained silent. She didn't want to speak to the people at her school. She just wanted to...Or needed to escape.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

During lunch everyone was talking. Laughing and smiling, and this included Miku. She wanted to show her friends that she can manage on her own. But every now and again, Miku would look at Luka who was sitting alone. Not even Gakupo sat with her, this actually broke her heart. She continued to watch Luka, watched how she played with her food, rather than eat the nasty food that the cafeteria served. She now watched Luka's head lower, and her hands turn into fists. She couldn't tell if Luka was angry, or just not feeling well and was in pain. Well, she was right about one thing, Luka was surely in a lot of pain. "Is...Luka okay?" Miku asked,

Everyone now looked over towards the pink haired diva, "I...I think so." Rin whispered, as her fingers were laced together with Gumi's, "I...I am not sure what is wrong. She slammed Len against the locker earlier today..." Rin whispered so softly,

"She is going through a hard time. She really is. Her parents upped and left her again." Gumi mustered, that wasn't all a lie, but that wasn't true reason Luka was hurting so badly. She was hurting because she ended things with Miku, someone she truly loves.

"I...I want to go see if she is okay." Miku murmured,

"I wouldn't she needs to be left alone." Gumi stated, she knew that if Miku went over there, Luka would just hurt her only more, "I'll talk to her later, I promise." Gumi whispered, then saw Miku only nod to the statement, how would Gumi even talk to her? She has been quiet since they left the house. Gumi now took a sip of her carrot juice, and got up, "I'll see you tomorrow." Gumi stated, she now went to her final classes, and once school was let out. She got into the limo with Luka, and tried to strike up a conversation. Apparently...The 'match' wasn't working, and nothing happened,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once back home, Luka went to the table and began to work on her homework. She didn't ask for help, nor did she speak when Gumi came in, to study with Luka, Gumi felt...Really sad for Luka, Gumi went to say something. But soon she saw Luka stand, and leave the room. "_How_..._Can I talk to her? Its like she is a robot, that didn't have a voice programmed in_..." Gumi thought to herself, all she wanted to do was help her cousin out, but yet, she continued to fail, more and more each time. Gumi now walked to Luka's room, and knocked on the door, and all she heard was sniffling coming from behind the door, then a scream telling Gumi to go away, "I JUST WANT TO HELP!" Gumi yelled back,

"YOU CAN HELP BY LEAVING ME THE HELL ALONE!" Luka screamed, as she now broke down even harder, her heart was now all over the floor, as tears continued to flood from her eyes, not once did she feel like breathing. Luka now walked out of room, like a zombie. She walked down the stairs, she didn't stop to say hi to the staff, Luka went into the kitchen, "Maybe in death, I'll find peace." Luka whispered, as she now dragged the blade of the knife that she had now selected, and slit open her wrists. Luka now dropped the knife to the floor, her blood splattered a little bit, as she now slid down the cabinets, and soon her tears and blood became one, soon she heard steps walking towards her,

"Miss Luka?!" Claude now covered his nose to the scent of the blood, he shook off the the scent. And picked up Luka, "FOLLOW ME!" Claude screamed, Violet and Josie saw Luka bleeding, and immediately got into their car, with Gumi and drove behind Claude, Claude was driving rather fast. And he didn't care if anyone wanted to stop him, they could stop him at the hospital, "Please hold on, young mistress!" Claude exlcaimed, as he now watched Luka fading away, the blood continued to just rush away from her veins, "PLEASE!" Claude screamed, as he felt tears rolling down his face. He remembered every single moment with Luka. In fact, he smiled to the memory, when he dressed up like Santa Claus, but Luka continued to call him Santa Claude. Claude looked towards Luka, "Come on, young mistress...Hang on." He murmured, once at the hospital, he stopped, and grabbed her from the passenger seat. And ran her into the Emergency area, "She cut herself! Please!" Claude got the nurse off her ass, and they immediately ran her to the operating room, they needed to stop the bleeding. Claude was hoping that he wasn't too late, when he saw his young mistress,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gumi kept looking around, as they all awaited in the waiting room. Hoping for good news, or any news at all. Luka had been in surgery. Gumi had been talking to a lady, that her son was in surgery. They all saw the doctor, and watched him walk passed them. Then go to the family, he immediately shook his head and gave them his apologies. Gumi's hear now dropped, "_Please_..._Luka_.._Don't die_..." Gumi gritted her teeth to the thoughts, and began to cry. Her world was crashing down, she didn't and couldn't lose her cousin. She loved her very much, she felt like they were more than cousins, they had a very strong sibling bond. Gumi cupped her lips, and began to cry harder. She now felt the mother that lost her son arms wrap around her. And hold her tightly, "I...I am so scared..." Gumi mustered, as she clung to the woman, and cried harder into her,

"It'll be okay. My boy, is in a better place. I hope that your fri..." She was cut off,

"She is my cousin..." Gumi whispered,

"Then I hope that your cousin pulls out of this. What happened?" She asked,

"She cut herself...Because she let someone that she truly loves go. She loves her ex more than life." Gumi whispered, as she whispered into the female,

"Why did she end it?" The female asked, running her fingers through the short green hair of the female,

"Because of what happened to her. She didn't want to bring her girlfriend down with her. So, she ended things. But Luka can only be so strong, until she finally breaks." Gumi mustered, she felt the female pull away and point to the doctor, the female helped Gumi up, and they walked together to the doctor,

"Luka is going to make it. It wasn't easy. She had lost a lot of blood. But she is stable." He now looked towards the mother, "We have your son back. He is now stable. But in the ICU." He smiled warmly, "I promise for more updates soon." He stated, then walked away, he wanted everyone to come out of this with good news. And he literally brought the female's son back to life. But he also knew he had to keep Luka and the boy alive, no matter what.

Gumi took in a deep breath, but her eyes shot wide open in who she saw at the hospital, "H..How did you find out that Luka was in the hospital?" Gumi asked,

"Claude called me." Meiko stated, "Is she okay?" Meiko asked,

"She is stable, but she is in ICU. She is...Sh...She cut herself." Gumi mustered,

"I know, Claude told me." Meiko mustered, "Where is her girlfriend?" Meiko asked,

"They broke up...Wait how did you know?" Gumi asked,

"We have been texting." Meiko shook her head, "I got transferred here, yesterday. And then Claude called me." Meiko mustered, "I can't lose...My best friend." Meiko mustered, then when she was about to say something, she heard a cry. Meiko now looked and saw the teal haired girl standing there,

"Wh..Where is she?!" Miku asked,

"Wait...How did you find out that she is in the hospital?" Gumi asked,

"Claude called me." Miku replied,

"He apparently calls a lot of people." Gumi mustered, "She is in ICU. She is stable. But not doing so hot." Gumi stated,

"Wh..What happened?" Miku asked,

"She tried to kill herself. She loves you, Miku. More than you'll ever know." Gumi stated looking towards the now shaking female, "Miku, this is Meiko. She is mine and Luka's childhood friend." Gumi watched them shake hands,

"Don't worry, I know Luka. She is very strong. But all strong people eventually snap. Don't worry. She'll make it. I promise." Meiko smiled, she now watched Miku cry into Gumi. She knew then Miku is truly in love with Luka. And Luka is truly in love with Miku. If she wasn't, she would have never tried to killing herself. Things were sure looking very bleak, but for Miku and Luka? This could make a new stepping stone, with the help from two girls, one with green hair, and one with short brown hair. For right now...Luka and the boy, needed to fight on. To prove to the ones that they love, that they are still strong and will fight on. And that fighting would end up in a very strong friendship for Luka and the boy.


End file.
